2121
Кааедра мѣстнаго права, дѣйствующаго въ губерніяхъ лифляндской зстляндской и курляндской. Канедра мѣстнаго права за время столѣтняго существо- ванія Юрьевскаго университета пять разъ претерпѣвала измѣненія, то сокращаясь, то расширяясь. По § 82 Высочайше утвержденнаго 4-го мая 1799 г. плана „протестантскаго" университета въ Дерптѣ (II. С. '3. № 18953) на юриди- ческомъ факультетѣ полагался одинъ ординарный нрофессоръ „провинціалышхъ въ остзейскихіэ губерніяхъ существую- щихъ правъ, также и россійскихъ" и практическая зако- новѣдѣнія (der in den Gouvernementern an der Ostsee geltenden Provincial-wie auch der russischen Eechte und der practischen Rechtsgelehrsamkeit). Въ § 84 устава (неопубликованнаго) 16-го сентября 18013 г. назначено для мѣстнаго права три каѳедры: 1) лифляндскаго провшщіальнаго права и практи- 536 ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ ФЛКУЛЬТЕТЪ. ческаго законовѣдѣнія, 2) эстляндскаго и финляндскаго провинціальныхъ правъ и 3) курляндскаго провинціалыіаго права. Эти три каѳедры, нерѣдко пустовавшія, просуще ствовали до 1820 г., когда уставомъ 4-го іюня (II. С. 3. № 28302), но § 74 его, учреждена была одна каѳедра „кур ляндскаго, лифляндскаго и эстляндскаго провинціальнаго права, теоретически и практически". Уставъ 9-го января 1865 г. снова отводитъ этому праву двѣ канедры „мѣстнаго права, дѣйствующаго въ губерніяхъ Лифляндской, Эстляпд- ской и Курляндской, а также юридической практики". Высочайшимъ повелѣніемъ 4-го февраля 1889 г. (П. С. '3. № 5755) одна изъ каѳедръ мѣстнаго права, именно канедра юридической практики обращена въ каеедру русскаго граж- данскаго права и судопроизводства, а другая канедра сохранена для мѣстнаго права. Уставомъ 1820 г. дѣятельность „ировинціалистовъ" до устава 1865 г. дѣлится на два иеріода. Въ первомъ періодѣ каѳедра мѣстнаго права часто пустовала; лица, ее занимавшія, не всегда находились на высотѣ своего призванія; научныхъ трудовъ изъ-подъ пера ихъ почти-что не появлялось. Послѣднее обстоятельство объясняютъ тѣмъ, что по ограниченности сочиненій по провинціальнымъ нра- вамъ преподаватели доляшы были значительную часть своего времени удѣлять приготовленіямъ къ лекціямъ и не имѣли досуга заниматься литературными трудами; затѣмъ тѣмъ, что благодаря частой смѣнѣ преподавателей и необходи мости одному и тому же лицу читать лекціи по предметамъ разныхъ каѳедръ, „наука не могла подвигаться впередъ" ; наконецъ тѣмъ, что „каждый предметъ читался въ самомъ обширномъ объемѣ, а потому часто встрѣчалось, что, теряясь въ мелочныхъ подробностяхъ, не обращали надлежащаго вниманія на связь цѣлаго и руководящія его идеи". Кромѣ того, какъ увидимъ ниже, отдѣльные преподаватели пре давались дѣятельности, мало способствовавшей имъ зани маться научными трудами. Во второмъ періодѣ канедра рѣже ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ"! Ф Л КУ ЛI >ТЕТЪ. 537 оставалась не замѣщенною; среди преподавателей появляются лица, стяжавшія завидную научную репутацію; научныхъ изслѣдованій оказалось немало: изученіе источниковъ повело къ занятіямъ исторіей мѣстнаго права, а это положило основаніе къ систематическому его уразумѣнію и догмати ческому изслѣдованію. Въ первомъ періодѣ каведру лиф- ляндскаго (и эстл.) права съ 1802 г. по 1812 г. занималъ Мютель; затѣмъ до 1815 г. каѳедра оставалась вакантной; въ 1815 г. занялъ ее Штельцеръ, а въ 1818 г. Нейманъ, не читавшій лекцій по мѣстному праву; въ томъ же 1818 г. приватъ-доцентомъ былъ Дитмаръ; въ 1817 г. числился читающимъ Мейеръ; въ 1820 г. Штеверъ; съ 1812 г. по 1815 г. ировинціальныя права читалъ еще синдикъ Гецель. Каѳедру эстляндскаго и финляндскаго нрава занималъ съ 1803 г. по 1805 г. Розенмюллеръ, а потомъ съ 1805 г. по 1817 г. (и лифл.) Кёхи, послѣ котораго каѳедра эта была всего одинъ разъ и то на короткое время замѣщена въ 1819 г. Спеллемъ, далее не объявлявшимъ лекцій по мѣст- ному праву. Каведра курляндскаго права съ 1803 г. по 1813 г. занята была Клейненбергомъ, а иослѣ него въ тече- ніе года Лампе, черезъ семь лѣтъ послѣ того возобнови- вшимъ чтенія по провинціалышмъ правамъ и въ частности но курляндскому праву. Ниже будутъ указаны курсы, читанные занимавшими каоедру профессорами. Здѣсь же уномянемъ лишь о курсахъ Лампе, Мейера и Дитмара, отно сящихся къ мѣстному праву. Лампе Фрпдрихъ читалъ слѣдуюіціе пять куреовъ : 1) тоорія курляндскаго гражданекаго процесса съ упражненіямн въ 1813,^ п въ 1814,,; 2) нѣмсцкое, устройство до отдѣленія русскнхъ остзейекнхъ про-впнціи отъ Германіи вт> 1821,,; 3) курляндское мѣстное право въ 1821,,; 4) ж'тляндское право въ 1821,,; 5) лифляндекое право въ 1822,,,, 5) исторія лифляндскаго, эстляндскаго п курляндскаго права въ 1823,,,,. Менсръ Карлъ Фридрихъ объявлялъ лишь въ одномъ 2 семестрѣ 1817 г. куреъ подъ названісмъ „положенія лифляндскаго частнаго права". Дитмаръ Нольдемаръ Фрпдрпхъ Карлъ читалъ два курса: 1) лиф- ляпдекое частное право въ 1818,, и въ 1819,, ; 2) ленное, право, какъ при готовительный лекціи іс']> ианятію лифляндскимъ правомъ въ 1819,,. Въ печати .'Іампе ш.іступа.ть лишь въ качеств!; рецензента въ 538 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. газотахъ, да еще готовился къ переподу на нѣмецкій языкъ книги графа de Вгау : Essai critique sur l'histoire de la Livonie. Меіісръ нгшіістеиъ только какъ авторъ одноіі рѣчи на иобѣду при Эйлау, прочитанной въ собраніи университета (17-го февраля 1807 г.). Дитмаръ иапечаталъ нѣсколько произведений, имѣюіцихъ отношение къ мѣстнымъ исторін и праву: Disquisitio de origine nominis Livoniac, historiao Livonorum pro- dromus. Heidelbergae 1816. — De praeeipuis fontibus juris provincialis Livonici campestris, ab Archiepiscopis et Magistris Livoniae, пес поп a Regi- bus Poloniae et Sueciae originem ducentibus. Diss. juridico-historico-litc- raria — pro venia legendi. Dorpati 1818. — Nachricht von den in Kurland lebenden Kreewinen въ intelligenzblatt der Hoidelb. 1817 № VI. — Poesien der Ehsten въ Rosenplänters Beitr. z. gen. Kenntn. d. ehstn. Sprache IV. Снелль никакими печатными трудами неизвѣстенъ. Нейманъ, хотя и не читалъ лекцій по своей каѳедрѣ, но иапечаталъ нѣсколысо относящихся сюда работъ: Curländischcs Erbrecht. — Etwas über das römische und deutsche Recht, als das sogenannte Hülfsrecht in den Ostsee provinzen, und deren gegenseitiges Verhältniss въ Th.-pr. Erörterungen 1 B. — Commentarzum sechsten Artikel des Privilegiums Herzog Gotthards. Ib. III. В. Гецель, родившійся въ Гиссонѣ 9-го августа 1786 г. и учившійся въ Дерптскомъ униворситетѣ съ 1802 по 1806 г., былъ синдикомъ съ 1812 по 1819 г., а иотомъ занимался адвокатурой, умеръ въ 1831 г. Онъ иапечаталъ нѣсколько сочиненій : Jus lamulitii in Livonia obtinens. Dorpati 1807. — Diss. de peculatu, stricte sie dicto, ejusque poena. Ibid. 1810. — Grundlinien des ordentlichen livländischcn Civilproccsscs. Riga 1812. Diatribe historico-juridica de remedii appellationis contra amplissimi Senatus Dorpatensis decreta olim interponendi indole et forma. Ib. 1814. — Beiträge zur Bcurthcilung des v. Buddenbrockschen Werks : Sammlung der Gesetze, welche das heutige livländischc Landrecht enthalten въ Bröckers Jahrbuch f. Rechtsgol. I. -- Verhältniss der russischen zur schwedischen Wechsel- Ordnung in Livland. Ib. 1. — Zusätze zur Kritik der v. Buddenbrockschen Samml. livl. Gesetze. Ib. 11. — Versuch über die Lehre vom Gastrechte zunächst nach den Rigisehen Statuten. Ib. III. Beiträge zur Kenntniss des Handwerksrcchts in Livland. Ib. 111. —- Ist der Beweis-Termin durch einen Bescheid zu schliessen ? Ib. III. -"- Въ Livl. Schulbl. 1815 Гецель иапечаталъ Ein Vorschlag о томъ, чтобы газеты печатались одновременно на русскомъ и нѣмсцкомъ языкахъ. Учрежденная уставомъ 1820 г. каѳедра мѣстнаго права была не занятою до 1825 г. До этого года предметы этой каѳедры преподавали: сначала одинъ Дабеловъ, а затѣмъ нѣсколько лицъ, преподававшихъ privatim. Дабеловъ Христофоръ Христіанъ читалъ здѣсь 4 курса, имѣвшіс отношеніе къ мѣстному праву: 1) введеніе въ устройство и прапополо- женіе русскихъ остзейскпхъ іірошшцій въ 1820.J; 2) польскій, шведскій и русскій періоды исторіи мѣстнаго права въ 1821,,; 3) вексельное право съ обращеніемъ вниманія на отклоненія мѣстныхъ правъ въ 1821,2; 4) кон- курсъ ' вѣрителсй съ обраіценіемъ вниманія на отклоненія мьстныхъ правъ въ 1821,2. ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 589 Отдельными лицами преподавались privatim 5 курсонъ: 1) курлянд- скоо частное нрапо пъ 1824,,; 2) введете пъ источники лифляндскаго н эстляндскаго права въ 1824,,; 3) частное лифляндекое право въ 1825,,; 4) мѣстная исторія и права Лнфляндіи, Эстляндіи и Курдяидіи въ 1825,.,; 5) право рыцарское Лнфляндіи, объясненное по печатному лифляндекому рыцарскому праву въ 1825,,. Изъ многочисленныхъ сочинсній Дабелова къ мѣстному праву имѣютъ отпошсніе: Geist der schwedischen Vormünder-Ordnung vom 17 März 1(560 und Vorhältniss dieses Gesetzes zu dem übrigen livländi- sehen Vormundschaftsrecht. Dorpat. 1820. — Ucber die Anwendung dos Ukascs vom 28 .Juli 1812 in den livl. Gerichten въ Bröckers Jahrbuch f. Rechtsgelohrte 1. Ueber die wissenschaftliche Behandlung des beson deren Rechts der russischen Ostseeprovinzen, ebend. — Ueber die Juristen- Facultät zu Dorpat, ebend. — Die Praxis sowohl überhaupt, als in den russischen Ostsee-Provinzen besonders, ebend. II. — Civilistischer Cursus auf russischen Universitäten, ebend. Съ 1825 г. каѳедру занимали: по 1831 г. Брекеръ, читавшій лекціи по мѣстному праву неоднократно и послѣ того по 1845 г., послѣ него Бунге (начавшій чтенія еще въ 1826 г.) до 1842 г., а съ 1845 г. по 1872 г. ф. Рум- мель. На ряду съ ними читали лекціи, касавшіяся мѣст- наго права, еще Клоссіусъ, Унгернъ-ІНтернбергъ, Тобинъ, Мадаи, Отто, Жиряевъ, Циглеръ и Бульмеринкъ. К л о с с і у с ъ Вальторъ Фрпдрихъ читалъ всего одинъ ссместръ, 1827,, курсъ, имѣвшііі отношение къ мѣстному праву: церковное право общее и мѣстное. У н г е р н ъ - Ш т с р н б е р г ъ баронъ Рейнгольдъ также только на одннъ семестръ, 183«,,, объявлялъ курсъ нсторіи Лифляндіи и сосѣднпхъ провинцій. Тобинъ Эвальдъ Снгизмундъ въ теченіе 2-го семестра 1839 г. читалъ курляндскій обыкновенный и суммарный гражданскій процеесъ по курляндскимъ источникамъ права. М а д а и Карлъ Отто во 2 с. 1842 г. читалъ два курса: 1) общее и мѣстнос уголовное право и 2) обіцій и мѣстный процеесъ. Отто Карлъ Эдуардъ читалъ два курса, въ которыхъ онъ касался п особенностей мѣстнаго права: 1) общегерманскій обыкновенный граж дански! процеесъ съ вліяніемъ модификацііі мѣстнаго гражданскаго про цесса пъ 1839,,; 2) общее н мѣстное церковное право католиковъ и про- тестантовъ въ 1851,, и (бозъ „кат. и прот.") въ 1856,,. Жиряевъ Ллександръ дважды удѣлялъ попутно свое вниманіе мѣстнымъ особенностям^ когда онъ чита.ть „русское и мѣстнос уголовное право" въ 1853,, и въ 1855,,. Циглеръ Викторъ трижды останавливался на мѣстныхъ откло- неніяхъ при чтсніи курса „обіцііі н мѣстный уголовный процеесъ" въ 1855,,, въ 1857,, и въ 1859,,. 540 ЮРИДИЧЕОКІН ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. В у л ь м е р и н къ Лпгустъ дважды читалч, „общос, русское п мѣстноо торговое, морское и вексельное право" въ 1860,, и въ 1862,,. Изъ печатныхъ произведений Клоссіуса Прибалтики касались лишь нсмногія его статьи въ Inland и пъ частности помещенная тамъ статья Die Catholische Kirche in den Ostseoprovinzen. „Inland." 1838 № 2. Унгернъ-Штернбергъ, какъ авторъ, иеизвѣстенъ. О Тобинѣ, OTTO, Жиряевѣ и Циглерѣ. поскольку рѣчь идетъ о мѣстномъ правѣ, можно сказать то же. Вульмеринкъ иапечаталъ, между прочимъ: Der Ur sprung der Stadtverfassung Rigas 1894. Въ Baltische Monatsschrift нмъ помѣщено много статей ; среди нихъ : Das alte und das neue Riga. III B. -- Baltische Presse. V B. — Baltische Schrägen. VI B. Die Rechts bildung und das Rechtsstudium der Ostseeprovinzen Russlands. XXII B. - Wann wird endlich in Liv- und Kurland eine Volkszählung stattfinden ? XXV B. — Zur Auslegung des § 890 des II Th. des Provincial-Rechts. XLIV В. Въ видахъ споспѣшествованія мѣстнымъ промышленнымъ инте ресами онъ основалъ и издавалъ еженедѣльный журналъ земледѣлія, про мышленности и торговли, въ которомъ сообщены имъ преимущественно статистическія свѣдѣнія о торговлѣ приморских!, городовъ Лнфляндекой, Эстляндской и Курляндскоіі губерній. Мадам нздавалъ вмѣстѣ съ Бунге Theoretisch-practischc Erörterungen aus den in Liv-, Estii- und Cur- land geltenden Rechten, въ которыхъ помѣстилъ рядъ своихъ статей и между прочимъ : Das römische Recht in den Esthländischen Ritter- und Landrecht I—III. — Zur Lehre von der Usucapion nach «irländischen Recht. — Ueber die Vindication beweglicher Sachen nach esthländischen Landrecht. -- Имъ же начать обширный трудъ „Das livländischo Obli gationsrecht. Lieferung 1. Dorpat. 1841", но оконченный за отъѣздомъ автора за границу. Изъ читанныхъ 1> р е к е р о м ъ Эрдманомъ Густапомъ курсовъ мѣст- ному праву были посвящены слѣдуюіціе: 1) Рижское городское право въ 1825,,, 1837,, и 1843,,; 2) обыкновенный процеесъ въ Ливоніи 1826,,; 3) юридическая статистика Лифляндіи, Ястляндіи н Курляндіп 1826,,; 4) уголовный процеесъ русскій, лифляидекій, ястляндскій и курляндскій 1826,, и 1828,,; 5) ученіе объ опекѣ и нопечитольствѣ в'ь Лифляндіи, Эстляндіи и Курляндіи 1826,,, 1828,,, 1830,, и (и русскіс законы) 1836,,; 6) чрезвычайный граждански'! процеесъ въ Лифляндін 1827,, и 1828,,; 7) городское право Лифляндіи и Курляндіи 1827,,, 1828,, и 1834,,; 8) устрой ство и управлоніе Лифляндіи, Курляндіи и Эстляндіи 1827,,; 9) обыкно венный гражданскій процеесъ Лифляндіи, Эстляндін и Курляндіи 1827,,, 1829,, и (мѣстный) 1831,,; 10) морское право Европы, въ особенности русское и мѣстное 1828,,; 11) общее морское право русское и мѣстное 1830,, и 1833,,; 12) всеобщее морское право и право мореплаванія русское и мѣстное 1835,,; 13) уголовное право Лифляндіи, Эстляндіи и Курляндіи 1829,, и (сравненное съ общимъ уголовнымъ правомъ) 1831,,; 14) чрезвы чайный процеесъ Лифляндіи, Эстляндіи и Курляндіи 1830,, и (граждан ски) 1833,,; 15) руководство къ образованію для юридической дѣловой жизни въ остзейскихъ провинціяхъ 1830,,; 16) общеправовой русскій и мѣстный уголовный процеесъ 1830,,, (общій и мѣстный) 1837,,; 17) лиф- Ляндское, .четляндское и курляндское городское право 1830,,; 18) лпфляпд- ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 541 екій, эстляндскій и курляндскій конкурсный процеесъ 1842,, и 1845,,; 19) мѣстное публичное нраію 1843,,. Воспитанпикъ мѣстнаго университета, занимавшійся, до занятія каѳедры въ немъ, юридическою практикою въ разныхъ городахъ Лифляндіи, Брекеръ и въ своихъ лек- ціяхъ остался вѣренъ своему практическому направленію. И въ мпогосторошшхъ своихъ печатныхъ трудахъ Брекеръ съ особенною охотою останавливался на практическихъ вопросахъ. Такъ, отіъ редакти]>овалъ Bau-Ordnung für die Stadt Riga und deren Vorstädte. Riga 1820, а также Neue revidirte und hocliobrigkeitlich be stätigte Feuer- und Brand-Ordnung für die Stadt Riga. Ebend. 1820. Онъ же издалъ: Practieum Juridicum, oder Wünsche, Hoffnungen, Vorschläge für die wissenscliaftlich-practische Ausbildung der Juristen in Russland. Ebend. 1827. -- Ueber das Cameral-Studiuni, insbesondere auf russischen Universitäten und zunächst in Dorpat. Dorpat 1828. — Vortrag über eine Spareasse für Dorpat въ üorpatcr Zeitung 1827. Л» 7. — Въ издававшемся пмъ Jahrbuch für Rechtsgelehrte in Russland онъ напечаталъ статьи: Ist in den Ostseeprovinzen Alles nach russischen Gesetzen ganz der uneinge schränkten Verjährung unterworfen? I. Die Juristenfacultät in Dorpat I. Онъ же предполагается авторомъ и слѣдующихъ статей въ III В. Jahr buch: Vorrecht des Lhiändischen Adels zu Aemtern und ausschliessliches Recht zum Güter-Besitz.—Versuch zur Güte bei Rechtshändeln. -— Ist das Vellejanische Senatusconsult noch heut zu Tage von practischem Nutzen ? — Имъ же было приготовлено къ печати: Die Feuerwehr in den Land städten Russlands, insbesondere Liv-, Est- und Kurlands. — (Выше указаны только тѣ статьи и производепія Брокера, которыя имѣютъ отноіпеніе къ мѣстному праву). Каѳедры мѣстнаго права по уставу 1865 г. занимали, кромѣ Руммеля, Шмидтъ до 1889 г. (начавшій свои чтепія еще въ 1861 г.) и Эрдманъ до 1893 г. (начавшій свои лекціи еще въ 1870 г.). Въ то же время по отдѣльнымъ вопросамъ мѣстнаго права читали лекціи Бергбомъ и Энгельманъ. Б о р г б о мъ Карлъ читалъ : 1) публичное право нѣмецкихъ и мѣст- ныхъ земскихъ обіцинъ въ 1879,,; 2) публичное право городскихъ и зем- скихъ обіцинъ съ особеннымъ отношеніемъ къ остзейскимъ провинціямъ 1880,,; 3) устройство и управленіе балтійскихъ городовъ 1883,, (безъ „балт.") 1886,,, (городовъ остзейскихъ провинцій) 1885,,. Энгельманъ Іоаннъ читалъ: 1) судоустройство остзейскихъ про- винцій 1882,,, 1883,,, 1885,,, 1888,,; 2) судоустройство и право сословій остзейскихъ провинцій 1886,,. Единую каѳедру мѣстнаго права, по закону 1889 г., иослѣ Эрдмана занимали: съ 1893 г. до 1896 г. Кассо 542 ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ! ФАКѴЛЬТЕТЪ. Левъ Аристидовичъ, а съ 1896 г. по 1898 г. Крив- цовъ Александръ Сергѣевичъ. Съ этого времени каѳедра вакантна. Для замѣщенія ея въ 1902 г. объявленъ кои- курсъ. Во время вакаптности каѳедры читали „мѣстпое право" по порученіямъ юридическаго факультета: Пассекъ Евгеній Вячеславовичъ въ 1896,і, Нечаевъ ВасилШ Михай- ловичъ въ 1899,2, 1900,і,2, и 1901,і и Невзоровъ Александръ Серафимовичъ въ 1901,2, 1902,і,2. Фактически преподаваніе мѣстнаго права за все время существованія университета не велось въ теченіе шести семестровъ: 1803,2, 1818,і, 1819,2, 1824,і, 1889,2 и 1891,і. Изъ нихъ только въ 1818 г. и 1824 г. потому, что каѳедра была вакантна, въ остальные же четыре семестра запи- мавшіе каѳедру профессоры читали лекціи не по своей специальности. Какъ бы взамѣнъ того, начиная съ 20-хъ годовъ, нерѣдко спеціальные отдѣлы мѣстнаго права чита лись (privatim) и профессорами иныхъ каѳедръ. Наклон ность къ спеціализаціи отдѣловъ мѣстнаго прана проявляли также и занимавшіе каѳедру этого права. Кромѣ того, наблюдается склонность отдѣльныхъ лекторовъ разнообра зить названія объявляемыхъ ими курсовъ. Виртуозами въ этомъ отношеніи были Брекеръ, Бунге и ф. Руммель. Вслѣдствіе этихъ причинъ въ теченіе столѣтія было объ явлено 493 различныхъ семестральныхъ курса по мѣстному праву, считая въ томъ числѣ и практическія занятія. Вполнѣ естественно, что до половины 1865 г. большинство (149) семестральныхъ курсовъ падало на право отдѣльныхъ мѣст- ностей, а меньшинство (147) приходилось на долю права всѣхъ губерній, при этомъ „общему", такъ сказать, граж данскому праву удѣлялось минимальное вниманіе (17 кур совъ), а „мѣстному" значительное (101 курсъ). Наоборотъ, со 2-ой половины 1865 г. праву всѣхъ губерній отведено 156 семестральныхъ курсовъ, изъ нихъ 67 гражданскому праву, а праву отдѣльныхъ мѣстностей только 41 курсъ, изъ которыхъ лишь одинъ семестральный курсъ граждан- ЮРИДИЧЕСШИ ФАКУЛЬТЕТ!). 543 скому праву. Въ общемъ же гражданское право занимало далеко не первое мѣсто: изъ 493 семестральныхъ курсовъ на его долю приходится 186 курсовъ. „Мѣстному" граж данскому праву посчастливилось болѣе „общаго" : изъ 303 курсовъ, посвященныхъ праву всѣхъ губерній, на граждан ское причитается всего 84 курса, а изъ 190 курсовъ права отдѣльныхъ территорій въ 102 разсматривалось граждан ское право. Какіе, кѣмъ и когда читались курсы, данныя, на основаніи „обозрѣній лекцій", отчасти приведены выше, отчасти же будутъ сообщены при изложеніи біографическихъ свѣдѣній о профессорахъ Мютелѣ, Розенмюллерѣ, Клейнеп- бергѣ, Кёхи, Штельцерѣ, Штеверѣ, Бунге, Руммелѣ, Шмидтѣ и Эрдманѣ. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Мютель, Іоганнъ Людвигъ (Johann Ludewig Müthel, пишется также Johannes Ludwig), былъ первымъ профессо- ромъ лифляндскаго права и практическаго законовѣдѣнія, каковую профессуру занималъ съ 14-го мая 1802 г. по 24-го мая 1812 г. Мютель родился 20-го февраля 1763 г. въ Венден- скомъ уѣздѣ Лифляндской губерніи въ пасторатѣ Зесве- генѣ (Sesswegen), гдѣ отецъ его былъ проповѣдникомъ. Уже 12-ти лѣтъ М. оставилъ родительскій домъ для того, чтобы подъ руководствомъ аббата Besewitz'a получить первоначальное образованіе въ Клостербергенѣ близъ Магде бурга. Здѣсь онъ съ болыпимъ усердіемъ занимался фило- логіей. Послѣ предварительной подготовки въ Клостер- бергенѣ, М. слушалъ университетскія лекціи въ Галле и въ Гэттингенѣ. Отецъ желалъ, чтобы М. изучалъ теологію. Исполняя волю отца, М. посѣщалъ лекціи теологическаго факультета, по питая склонность къ юриспруденции, онъ по ночамъ проводилъ время за изученіемъ юридическихъ наукъ до тѣхъ гюръ, пока отецъ не разрѣшилъ ему по- 544 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. святить себя всецѣло юриспруденціи. Послѣ восьмилѣтняго отсутствия, 20-лѣтній М. возвратился въ отечество съ тѣмъ, чтобы тотчасъ же заняться практическою дѣятелыюстью. Съ 10-го декабря 1784 г. М состоитъ уже аускультантомъ, а немного позже становится протоколистомъ въ бывшемъ судѣ по мѣщанскимъ дѣламъ въ Ригѣ. Получивъ отсюда б-го мая 1785 г. весьма одобрительпое свидѣтельство, М. 27-го мая 1785 г. занимаетъ мѣсто секретаря въ Рижской оберконсисторіи, гдѣ съ болынимъ успѣхомъ примѣняетъ свои теологическія и юридическія познанія. 22-го мая 1797 г. М. поступаетъ въ секретари Рижскаго ландгерихта, а 2-го мая 1798 г. становится замѣстителемъ асессора того же ландгерихта. Одновременно съ этимъ онъ зани мается адвокатурой. 26-го апрѣля 1800 г. опъ утверж дается Сенатомъ, со старшинствомъ отъ 31-го декабря 1799 г., въ званіи городового секретаря. Съ одной стороны, репутація „честнаго и справедливая", „ревностнаго и усерд- наго", обладающего „основательными познаніями", съ другой сторопы, тѣсныя родственныя связи съ Юрьевомъ сдѣлали то, что Кураторіумъ мѣстнаго университета пригласилъ Мютеля въ ординарные профессоры „земскаго" универси тета, что случилось, судя по формулярному списку, 27-го февраля 1802 г.*). Онъ приглашенъ былъ для занятія про фессуры гражданскаго и уголовнаго права (des bürgerlichen und peinlichen Rechts) и тотчасъ же, именно 24-го апрѣля 1802 г., по распоряженію „академическаго совѣта" принялъ на себя обязанности декана юридическаго факультета, „какъ единственный членъ" иослѣдняго. Не прошло и трехъ мѣсяцевъ со времени приглашенія на профессуру, какъ М. по предложенію Кураторіума отъ 8-го мая 1802 г. (заслу шано въ совѣтѣ 14-го мая), съ своего согласія, переведенъ 1) По нѣкоторымъ свѣдѣніямъ, Мютоль уже съ 1799 г. былъ про- фессоромъ гражданскаго и уголовнаго нрава, по это не оправдывается документами Мютеля и не согласуется со времонемъ ого службы въ Риги и со свидѣтельствомъ Паррота, его сослуживца. ЮІ>ИДИЧОСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 545 на профессуру „лифляпдскаго и ястляндскаго (?) провип- ціалыіаго права и практическая законовѣдѣнія", по съ условіемъ продолжать чтеніе лекцій по гражданскому и уго ловному праву. Въ теченіе своей 10-лѣтпей профессорской дѣятелыюсти М. неоднократно былъ избираемъ па годич ный срокъ въ деканы юридическаго факультета, срокомъ съ 1-го августа, а именно: (кромѣ упомянутаго выше случая въ 1802 г.) 31-го мая 1805 г., 30-го мая 1807 г. и 31-го мая 1810 г., а также въ президенты университетскаго трибунала („апелляціоннаго и ревизіоннаго суда"), а именно: 17-го ноября 1803 г., 30-го мая 1804 г., 30-го мая 1807 г. и 31-го мая 1809 г. ; сверхъ того, 5-го августа 1805 г. онъ былъ пазначенъ замѣстителемъ президента на одно дѣло, 30-го мая 1807 г. избранъ въ засѣдатели ренткамеры, а 31-го мая 1810 г. въ засѣдатели уішверситетскаго суда. Кромѣ того, Мютель пришшалъ участіе въ учрежденной въ 1803 г. комиссіи для выработки проекта университетскаго устава и въ школьной комиссіи. 12 января 1812 г. по Высочайшему повелѣнію М. возведенъ въ чинъ коллежскаго совѣтника. Мютель скончался въ 1812 г. 24-го мая въ 7 часовъ вечера. Въ блестящей рѣчч, сказанной Г. Ф. Парротомъ въ актовой залѣ, ораторъ изобразилъ Мютеля образцомъ семейныхъ добродѣтелей, умѣлымъ и энергичнымъ устрои- телемъ университетскаго хозяйства, глубокимъ знатокомъ своей специальности, выдающимся ораторомъ и виднымъ разностороннимъ преподавателемъ. Дѣйствительно, Мютель много трудовъ и заботъ положилъ на приведеніе въ порядокъ вопроса о пожалоЕанныхъ университету 400 гаковъ земли. Курсы его разнообразились чуть ли не ежегодно: въ теченіе 10 академическихъ лѣтъ имъ читано было 14 курсовъ, а именно: 1) лифляндскія рыцарскія и земскія права вмѣетѣ съ относящейся сюда нсторіей права въ 1802,); 2) исторія римекаго, каионическаго, гер- манскаго и лнфляндскаго права въ 1805,,.,; 3) уголовная часть системы лифляндскаго рыцарскаго и земскаго права въ 1805,,; 4) лифляндская исторія права, а въ послѣднііі псріодъ и русская въ 1806,,; 5) спеціальная лиф ляндская псторія upaua въ связи съ русской въ 1807.,; (і) началыіыя 35 54G ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. основания лифляндскаго уголовнаго и гражданскаго права въ 1803,, и 1807,,; 7) пандекты лифляндскаго права въ 1808,,,„ 1809,,; 8) пандекты лифляндскаго права съ обраіценіемъ впимаиія па общее право въ 1809,,; 9) лифляндская исторія права въ 1809,.,; 10) лифляндекое уголовное право въ 1810,,,,; 11) исторія лифляндскаго и русекаго права с/ь 1710 г. въ 1810,,; 12) болѣе древняя лифляндская исторія права до 18 вѣка въ 1811,,; 13) исторія лифляндскаго права въ 1811,,; 14) право единичных!, лицъ (Solitairrecht, jus solitariuTn въ противоположность Gesen.sehaftsi'echt, какъ другому подвиду Personenrecht'а, по классификации и терминологіи Мютеля) по положеиіямъ лифляндскаго гражданскаго права пъ 1811„(н,?). Судя по вышеизложенному, М. старался выполнить условіе, поставленное кураторіумомъ университета при пере- водѣ Мютеля на профессуру провинціальнаго права, о чтеніи лекцій и но гражданскому и уголовному нраву. Чисто практическая дѣятельность въ иитересахъ университета, необходимость хожденія по различнымъ присутствеииымъ мѣстамъ и безконечные переговоры съ частными и должно стными лицами, отнимавпііе у Мютеля чрезвычайно много времени, быть можетъ, были причиною того, что Мютелю не удалось напечатать ни одной строчки изъ своихъ произ ведение за время пребыванія его профессоромъ. Между тѣмъ въ рукописномъ видѣ до насъ дошло свыше 30 его тетрадей читанныхъ имъ курсовъ. Эти записки были куплены университетомъ и до настоящаго времени хранятся въ особыхъ переилетахъ въ библіотекѣ нашего университета. Мѣстные ученые, по свидѣтельству оффиціальпаго отчета, неоднократно пользовались записками Мютеля. Одно время даже существовало предположеніе напечатать труды Мютеля ; но намѣреніе не было приведено въ исполненіе вполпѣ. Лишь Ф. Г. фонъ Бунге издалъ два сочииенія Мютеля, а именно: Handbuch der Inländischen Criminalrechtslehre von Dr. I. L. Müthel. I. Abth. Dorpat. 1827, и Die Geschlechts- Vormundschaft nach livländischem Rechte von Joh. Müthel въ Bunge's und Madai's Theoretisch-practische Erörterungen aus den in Liv-, Esth- und Kurland geltenden Rechten. Bd. I. 185—203 стр. Не задолго до своей смерти Мютель послалъ въ Галле свое разсужденіе по уголовному праву „lieber die Grade der ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ"! ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 547 Imputabilität" (по Lexicoiry Recke und Napiersky — „Von den Graden der Zurechnung"), написанное имъ для полученія степени доктора права. По странной случайности сочи- пеніе дорогой затерялось. Упомянутыя выше рукописныя произведенія Мютеля имѣютъ слѣдующіе заголовки: System des livländisehen Provincialrechts. 4 т. -- System des livländisehen Ritter- u. Landreelits. als angestammten Proviiieialreehts. — Livländisehes Solitairreeht. 2 т. - Livländisches Gosellschaftsrecht. 3 т. System der livl. Rechtsgeschiehte. 1 т. — Livl. Rechtsgeschiehte der Ordens-, polnischen, schwedischen und russischen Periode. Livl. Rechts geschichte seit 1710 bis auf Kaiser Pauls Regierung einschliesslich. 2 т. -- Russische Ukasengeschiehte mit Hinsicht auf Livland. 4 т. Deutsche Rechtsgesehichte. 1 т. Römische und canonische Rechtsgeschichte. 2 т. — Bruchstücke aus den Vorlesungen über Can/elei-Styl. Geschichte des canon. Rechts. 2 т. — Bruchstücke aus den Vorlesungen über Canzelei- Styl und peinliches Recht. 2 т. — Collectanen über die Gerichtsverfassung Lieflands. 2 т. •- Criminalreeht nach Keuerbach. 3 т. - Criminalreeht nach Meister. 3 т. Ирофессоръ Невзоровъ. Розенмюллеръ, Христіанъ Даніилъ (Christian Daniel Rosenmüller), родился въ 1762 г. Былъ саксенъ-веймар- скимъ юстиціи совѣтникомъ и въ продолженіе 15 лѣтъ былъ адвокатомъ (консулентомъ) въ Ревелѣ. 27-го августа 1803 г. при баллотировкѣ въ совѣтѣ университета оиъ по- лучилъ большинство голосовъ въ качествѣ предложепнаго кандидата на замѣщеніе вакантной каѳедры „эстляндскаго и финляндскаго права". Предложеніемъ отъ 2-го октября 1803 года министръ народнаго просвѣщенія Завадовскій утвердилъ избраніе, каковое предложеніе было заслушано въ совѣтѣ 6-го октября. 30-го мая 1804 г. юридическій факультетъ избралъ Розенмюллера въ деканы на годъ, считая съ 1-го іюля. Повидимому, Р. былъ болышімъ лю- бителемъ путешествовать. Такъ, въ августѣ 1804 г. онъ испрашиваетъ разрѣшеніе съѣздить въ Ревель на 28 дпей и 200 руб. на покрытіе расходовъ по поѣздкѣ. 11-го апрѣля 1885 г. онъ сообщаетъ, что ѣздилъ въ Ревель и снова по- лучаетъ 100 р. Въ тотъ же день онъ испрашиваетъ раз- рѣшеніе на поѣздку въ Петербургъ. За нѣсколько времени 35* 548 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. предъ тѣмъ, именно 2-го января 1805 г., совѣтъ разрѣ- шаетъ Розенмюллеру поѣздку за границу на 6 мѣсяцевъ, начиная съ 1-го февраля 1805 г. 6-го февраля того же года въ совѣтѣ было заслушано предложеніе министра За- вадовскаго отъ 30-го января о томъ, что онъ согласенъ на увольненіе Розенмюллера въ отпускъ въ Германію на 6 мѣсяцевъ, но что „въ продолженіе толь долговре менная отпуска не можетъ быть ему производимо жа лованье и катедра его должпа быть замѣіцена другимъ профессоромъ, дабы студепты не потерпѣли отъ того пи малой остановки въ ученіи". Какъ кажется, удовлетворе- ніе ходатайства Розенмюллера объ отпускѣ съ такою ого воркою побудило его подать въ отставку, каковую онъ и получилъ 26-го апрѣля 1805 г., предложение о чемъ ми нистра было заслушано совѣтомъ 3-го мая того же года. По выходѣ въ отставку Р. вернулся къ прежнимъ занятіямъ: снова сталъ „герцогскимъ веймарскимъ юстиціи совѣтникомъ и консулентомъ" въ Ревелѣ. Умеръ Розенмюллеръ въ Везенбергѣ 15-го апрѣля 1823 г. Научныхъ трудовъ послѣ себя Розенмюллеръ не оставилъ. Имъ объявлялось два курса: 1) любекское право 1804,і и 2) эстляндское рыцар ское и земское право 1805,і. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Клейненбергъ, Фридрихъ Казиміръ (Friedrich Kasi mir Kleinenberg), родился 9-го марта 1754 г. въ Барбернѣ Курляндской губерніи, гдѣ отецъ его былъ проповѣдникомъ. К. изучалъ юридическія науки въ Гэттингенѣ съ 1771 по 1773 г. и въ Галле — съ 1773 до 1775 г. По окончапіи образованія К. возвратился на родину, гдѣ занимался адво катурой съ 1780 г. при нижнемъ судѣ (унтергерихтъ) и пияьтенскомъ земскомъ судѣ (ландгерихтъ), а съ 1797 г. при курляндскомъ верхнемъ надворномъ судѣ (обергофге- рихтъ). На основаніи произведенной 1-го октября 1803 г. баллотировки въ совѣтѣ Юрьевскаго университета больший- ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 549 ствомъ голосовъ (10 иротивъ 4) „юстиціи совѣтникъ въ Митавѣ" К. былъ избранъ въ экстраординарные профессоры курляндскаго права и въ протосиндики (послѣднее званіе было связано съ данной профессурой). 15-го ноября 1803 г. министръ Завадовскій утвердилъ избраннаго въ должности, о чемъ заслушано въ совѣтѣ 20-го ноября. Повидимому, К. вступилъ въ отправленіе своихъ обязанностей не ранѣе конца февраля 1804 г.: присягу онъ принесъ 29-го февраля, но еще 16-го февраля онъ нросилъ дать ему отсрочку для явки къ исполненію обязанностей до 13-го марта, при чемъ хода тай ствовалъ о выдачѣ ему пособія на нереѣздъ. Совѣтъ назна- чилъ ему на покрытіе расходовъ 200 руб., далъ просимую отсрочку, но постановилъ, что я^алованіе должно быть вы даваемо ему со дня прибытія. Поѣздки въ Митаву на счетъ университета К. совершалъ затѣмъ почти еягегодно. Денежный дѣла его были, какъ кажется, не блестящи: онъ неоднократно ходатайствуетъ о выдачѣ ему жалованья внередъ и дачѣ ему взаймы нѣсколькихъ сотъ рублей, ка- ковыя ходатайства совѣтомъ университета и удовлетворялись. К. умеръ въ 1813 г. 13-го марта въ 3 часа дня. Клейнонбергъ читалъ шесть курсовъ: 1) тскстъ formulae rcgiminis и статуты Курляндін 1804,,; 2) исторія Курляндіи и курляндскаго права 1804п; 3) исторія курляндскаго права съ объяснен іемъ изъ всеобщей исторіи страны 1805,,; 4) исторія курляндскаго права въ связи съ земской исторіей 1805,,, 1807,,,,, 1808,,, 1809,,,,, 1810,,, 1811,,, 1812,,, 1813,, ; 5) исто- рія курляндскаго права 1806,,, 1808,,; 6) теорія курляндскаго права 1808,,, 1809,,,,, 1810,,, 1811,,, 1812,,. Псчатныхъ произведеній у Клойненберга но было. Объявленный имъ къ выходу по подпискѣ „Lehrbuch des kurländischen Provincialrechts" не появился въ печати. ІІослѣ его смерти найдены лишь наброски предполагавшагося учебника, не приведенные даже въ порядокъ. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Кёхи, Христіанъ Гейнрихъ Готлибъ (Christian Heinrich Gottlieb Köchy), родился въ Шлистедтѣ, нижнесаксонской деревнѣ въ трехъ миляхъ отъ Брауншвейга, 24-го апрѣля 1769 г. Въ 1794 г. онъ былъ Mag. legens въ Лейпцигѣ, степень доктора получилъ отъ юридическаго факультета въ 550 ІОРИДИЧЕОКШ ФЛКУЛЬТЕТЪ. .Holuistädt% съ 1800 г. былъ частнымъ иренодавателемъ юридическихъ паукъ въ Іенскомъ университетѣ, съ 1801 г. членомъ академіи иолезныхъ наукъ въ Эрфуртѣ. Вскорѣ затѣмъ онъ переселяется въ Россію: въ 1803 г. назна чается (на мѣсто умершаго Безеке) старшимъ учителемъ юридическихъ приготовительныхъ наукъ въ Митавскую гим- назію. 14-го іюня 1805 г. К. былъ избранъ совѣтомъ уни верситета въ профессоры эстляндскаго и финляндскаго права. Это избраніе 29-го іюня утвердилъ министръ Му равьеву предложеніе о чемъ было заслушано въ совѣтѣ 7-го іюля. Любопытно, что случайно одновременно съ нимъ и на ту же каведру баллотировался Штельцеръ, судьба котораго, какъ увидимъ ниже, была тѣсно связана съ судь бою К. При первоначальной баллотировкѣ К. получилъ 6 избирательныхъ и 9 неизбирательныхъ голосовъ, а Штель церъ 8 избирательныхъ и 7 отрицательныхъ шаровъ. Со- вѣтъ нашелъ, что оба кандидата получили почти равное число голосовъ и призналъ желательной перебаллотировку. Она состоялась. Результаты получились иные: за К. по дали голоса 9 человѣкъ, а 6 высказались противъ него; тогда какъ Штельцеръ получилъ избирательныхъ голосовъ всего б, а неизбирательныхъ 10. Въ бытность ирофессо- ромъ К. неоднократно былъ избираемъ въ деканы юри- дическаго факультета (въ 1805, 1806, 1809, 1812 и 1816 гг.), въ предсѣдатели апелляціоннаго и ревизіоннаго суда (въ 1808, 1811 и 1814 гг.), въ засѣдатели ренткаммеры (въ 1816 г.), въ засѣдатели академическая суда (1812 г.) и замѣщалъ вицепрезидента трибунала (1815 г.), при этомъ онъ нерѣдко отказывался отъ избраній, ссылаясь на свое слабое здоровье. Въ 1810 г. онъ возбуждалъ ходатайство о выдачѣ ему вознагражденія за прочитанныя имъ за дру гого профессора въ 1807 г. лекціи. Кохи объявлялъ девять курсовъ : 1) система гражданскаго права съ обращенісмъ вниманія на эстляндское и любскское право 1810,, ; 2) эст- ляндскос провннціальнос право 1811,,; 3) теорія общаго и эстляндскаго уголовнаго процесса съ упражненіямп 1812,,, 1813,,; 4) общее нѣмецкос, ЮРИДИЧЕСКИЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 551 эстляпдскор. и русокос уголовное право 1814,, ; 5) отличительный мѣста ж-тляпдсісаго рыцарскаго права и земскаго съ обращеніемъ вниманія на отклопенія ріімскія, каноніічесісія J814,2 ; 6) 2-я книга зстляндскаго ры царскаго н земскаго права (бракъ, опека) съ иостояннымъ вниманіемъ къ положеніямъ римскаго. каноническаго н обіцаго нѣмецкаго частнаго права 1815,,; 7) 3-я книга (наследство) такъ же 1815,,; 8) 4-я книга (обяза тельственное и вещное право) такъ же 1816,,; 9) 5-я книга такъ же 1816,,, 1817,,. Въ его иослѣднее деканство и во время ректорства Штельцера произошла прискорбная исторія съ „дѣланіемъ" докторовъ, при посредничеств^! Густеля Петерсена, во время лѣтнихъ каникулъ 1816 г. Двое иортныхъ Вальтеръ (Walter) и Веберъ (Weber) за 15000 рублей, уплаченныхъ банкнотами на Mettepa, Кёхи, Штельцера и Лампе, получили степень доктора права. За свое посредничество Петерсенъ (Gustel Petersen), фискалъ, долженъ былъ получить также докторскую степень. Вслѣдъ за ними искалъ докторской степени Петръ Лафонтэнъ (Poter von Lafontaine), обозначивши! свое званіе какъ Expediant in ausserordentlichen Angelegen heiten bei der Kaiserlichen Goneral-Intendatur der Armee на представленныхъ вмѣсто диссертаціи „Politisch juristische Ab handlung über Coloniewesen" только 6 тезахъ на нѣмецкомъ и русскомъ языкахъ (Statt der Dissertation, welche, будто бы, unter der Presse ist), относившихся къ уголовному праву, кромѣ четвертой, гласившей, что вексельное и страховое право не есть меркантильное право. Защита назначена была на 28 іюля 1816 г. Авторомъ былъ, какъ гласитъ рукописная надпись на тезахъ, портной французъ. По разсказамъ совре- менниковъ, о промоціяхъ ничего не было слышно, но за то много говорили о прекрасномъ обѣдѣ, данномъ Петерсе- номъ. Бывшіе въ отпуску члены Дерптскаго университета, тотчасъ же по возвращеніи, возбудили вопросъ о неза конности промоцій. „Сдѣланные" доктора лишены были дииломовъ. 31-го октября 1816 г. попечитель распорядился о томъ, чтобы Кёхи сложилъ съ себя званіе декана. Это распоряженіе было утверждено министромъ 4-го ноября. Министръ народнаго нросвѣщенія князь А. Голицынъ довелъ 552 Т0РИДИЧЕСК1Й ФАКУЛЬТЕТ!.. дѣло до свѣдѣиія Государя, послѣдовалъ высочайшій приказъ лишить профессоровъ Кёхи и Штельцера ихъ должностей, съ обязательствомъ немедленно покинуть Дерптъ и никогда въ Россіи не служить. Мейеръ во вниманіе къ продолжительной и безпорочной слуяібѣ его, а Лампе въ виду того, что въ началѣ иротестовалъ противъ первыхъ нромоцій, оставлены профессорами, но съ лишеніемъ права быть избираемыми въ деканы и ректоры. Такимъ образомъ весь юридическій факультетъ (онъ состоялъ тогда изъ четырехъ членовъ) былъ оштрафованъ. Кромѣ того, онъ былъ лишенъ права, впредь до замѣщенія всѣхъ профессуръ, давать ученыя степени. (Выс. указъ см. въ Поли. Собр. зак. № 26940). Совѣтъ университета 5-го мая 1817 г. постановилъ, чтобы Кёхи и Штельцеръ въ теченіе трехъ дней сдали всѣ акты и библіо- течныя книги. Послѣ своего увольненія Кёхи отправился въ Кэнигс- бергъ, гдѣ читалъ приватно лекціи. Затѣмъ много путе- шествовалъ по Англіи, Франціи и Исианіи. Во время своихъ скитаній онъ былъ учителемъ и воспитателемъ въ Гам- бургѣ, Лондонѣ, Мадридѣ и Парижѣ, корректоромъ въ типографіи Didot, съ 1823 г. адвокатомъ въ Wolfenbüttel, издавалъ Halberstädter Courier и былъ въ 1824 г. корректо ромъ въ типографіи Voigt. Умеръ 18-го августа 1828 г. Кёхи пиеалъ много но только иодъ евоимъ именсмъ, но и подъ псевдонимами : „Friedrich Glover" (противъ Гете) Goethe als Mensch und Schriftsteller. Halberstadt 1822; „H. A. Gottschalk" (книгу домоводства) — Goldgrube für Hausväter und Hausmütter, oder Kunst, Nahrungsmittel aller Art aufzubewahren . . . gute und schmackhafte Speisen bereiten . . . Ilmenau 1825 ; „F. W. Ewers" (медицин.) — Bewährte Heilmethode . . . Ilmenau 1825. Подъ евоимъ нменомъ онъ выпустилъ переводъ книги А. А. Cadet de Vaux neue Heilmethode der Gicht und des Rheumatismus .... Ilmenau 1826. Подобнаго рода изданиями Кёхи занялся уже по возвраіценіи изъ Россіи. А раньше онъ напстаталъ : Diss. inaug. de probatione in porpetuam rei memoriam . . . Meditationen über die interessantesten Gegenstände der heutigen Civilrechtsgelahrtheit. I B. Leipzig. 1795. — Theoretisch prac- tischor Commcntar über die Pandecten, nach Anleitung des Hellfeldischcn Lohrbuchs. 1796, 1799, 1801—1803. -- Thesaurus juris saxonici. 1796, 1798. Civilistische Erörterungen. Leipzig. 1797. — Kritik des allgemeinen Bücher- Verzeichnisses für Ostcrmesse von 1797. — Commentatio de testamento, vi ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ! ФЛКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 553 metuve extortn. Je пае, 1800. - Die ersten Blüthen meiner Phantasie. Hamburg. 1803. Probabilium juris civilis speeimen, pro muncre professionis juris provincialis Rsthonici et Finnici ordinariae in universitatc litterarum Dor- patensi rite ac legitime, obeundo ete. Dorpati. 1806. — Die Minnesänger. Ebend. 1813. -- Nachricht von einer ungewöhnlich grossen Eiche (in Neuen ökon. Report, f. Livl. III, 3). -- Кёхи принималъ живое участіе въ первомъ томѣ Quistorps Bemerkungen aus allen Thoilen der Rechtsgelahrtheit (Leipzig, 1793) и въ Schröders Reportorium juris consultatorium (Ibid. 1793, 1794, 11 Tomi). Ему нрпиисываютъ также новое изданіс учебника Хелльфельда, но самъ онъ отрнцаетъ это. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Штельцеръ, Христіанъ Юліусъ Людвигъ (Christian Julius Ludwig Steltzer), родился въ Salzwedel^ въ Altmark^ 16-го (или 17) февраля 1768 года, изучалъ юриспруденцию въ Галле и тамъ яге получилъ въ 1792 г. степень доктора. Практическую дѣятелышсть началъ городскимъ секретаремъ въ Schraplau im Mansfeldschen. Въ 1795 г. онъ былъ экстра- ординарнымъ профессоромъ уголовнаго права въ Галле, но черезъ годъ снова состоялъ при прежней должности въ Шраплау. Въ 1806 г. ПІ. назначенъ ординарнымъ профес соромъ въ Московскій университетъ. Здѣсь онъ состоялъ на службѣ до 1812 г., хотя и позже до 1815 г. считался состоящимъ при Московскомъ уннверситетѣ. Во время своей службы здѣсь онъ читалъ въ разное время почти всѣ науки, входившія тогда въ составъ юридическаго образованія : энциклопедію всеобщую, энцикло- педію и методы права, исторію и древности римскаго права, римское гражданское право, иностранное законодательство среднихъ и новыхъ вѣковъ сравнительно съ русскимъ зако- нодательствомъ, всеобщее право частное и уголовное съ присоединеніемъ критическаго разбора отступленій отъ онаго въ римскомъ и другихъ правахъ, начатки уголовнаго права, галлеву органологію въ отношеніи къ уголовной психологіи. Въ торжественномъ собраніи университета 30-го іюня 1808 г. онъ произнесъ рѣчь: De apto vulnerum quantitatem defi- niendi modo ad corpus delicti constituendum et imputationem decernendam. Съ октября 1812 г. III. оказался подъ судомъ 554 ЮРИДИЧЕСКГЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. и слѣдствіемъ „по извѣстнымъ начальству обстоятельствамъ". Въ октябрѣ 1814 г. „дѣло Штельцера еще находится подъ разслѣдованіемъ Сената и заключенія не сдѣлано". Въ теченіе этихъ двухъ лѣтъ III. постоянно иодавалъ, помимо университета, ясалобы министру на то, что университетское начальство его нреслѣдуетъ. Въ мартѣ 1814 г. съ него взята „полная квитанція", „что никогда нигдѣ никакихъ прозьбъ подавать не будетъ. Каковую квитанцію долженъ онъ дать на нѣмецкомъ языкѣ, дабы сей коварный и злобный человѣкъ иослѣ не имѣлъ отговорки, что по незнанію русскаго языка онъ требуемую далъ". Еще въ 1805 г. III. предлагался и баллотировался въ профессоры эстляндскаго и финляндскаго нрава Дерптскаго университета, но не нолучилъ достаточная числа избира тельные голосовъ, какъ мы видѣли выше (въ біографіи Кёхи). Въ ноябрѣ 1809 г. III. предлагался на профессуру государственная и меяедународнаго нрава, но въ мартѣ 1810 г. снова былъ забаллотированъ: при 6 избирателышхъ получилъ 9 неизбирательныхъ шаровъ. Болѣе счастливый для Штельцера исходъ имѣла его кандидатура на орди нарную профессуру лифляндскаго права и практическаго за- коновѣдѣнія. 13-го марта 1813 г. онъ былъ избранъ на нее (14 избирательныхъ и б неизбирательныхъ голосовъ). Утвержденіе этого избранія со стороны министра нар. проев. Завадовскаго замедлилось въ виду нахожденія Штельцера подъ слѣдствіемъ (въ 1813 г.) и судомъ (въ 1814 г.). По окончаніи дѣла въ Сенатѣ, наконецъ, 21-го іюля 1815 г. министръ народная просвѣщенія Разумовскій утвердилъ Штельцера ординарнымъ профессоромъ мѣстнаго универси тета. Къ новому мѣсту своего служенія Штельцеръ ирибылъ лишь въ октябрѣ (18-го окт. нринесъ присягу). Невиди мому, причиною промедленія было то, что купцы Русиновъ и Смѣловъ ходатайствовали о воспрещеніи ему выѣзда изъ Москвы въ виду того, что Штельцеръ не заплатилъ 782 р. 50 к. за матеріалы, взятые имъ для отдѣлки дома Лопу- ЮРИДИЧЕГКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 555 хиной. 15-го іюня 1816 г. III. избранъ въ ректоры уни верситета, срокомъ съ 1-го августа, и Высочайше утвержден!» въ этомъ званіп. Въ виду отъѣзда на лѣтнія каникулы нрежняго ректора Рамбаха, послѣдній 20-го іюня передалъ свою должность новому избраннику совѣта. Но недолго ему довелось исполнять новыя обязанности. Денелшыя затруд- ненія, въ пиду которыхъ еще 4-го августа 1815 г. совѣтъ ассигновалъ Штельцеру 1500 руб. на иереѣздъ изъ Москвы, побудили НІтельцера заняться возвсденіемъ въ докторское званіе разныхъ проходимцевъ за приличное вознаграждение съ нарушеніемъ законныхъ преднисаній, во время отсутствія большинства членовъ совѣта, пользовавшихся лѣтнимъ вака- ціоннымъ отдыхомъ вдали отъ Дерпта. Уже 19-го сентября 1816 г. Ш., вслѣдствіе предложенія попечителя, передалъ должность профессору Зегельбаху. Совѣтъ, по требованію высшей власти, нроизвелъ дознаіпе, кассировалъ докторскія нромоціи и констатировалъ слѣдующія нарушенія: „^юри дически факультетъ, не учинивъ означеннымъ лицамъ (Вальтеру, Веберу и другимъ) предписанная въ уставѣ уни верситета экзамена на магистерскую степень, произвелъ экзаменъ прямо на докторское достоинство, 2) вопросовъ для словесныхъ и нисьменныхъ отвѣтовъ не задавал!:, столько, сколько въ уставѣ предписано, 3) вмѣсто ноло- женныхъ трехъ лекцій факультетъ удовольствовался одною и 4) не требовалъ, какъ по законамъ надлежало, иред- ставленія себѣ диссертацій для публичная защищенія оныхъ прежде производства. Государь Императоръ, по по ложенно гг. Министровъ, по разсмотрѣніи сего дѣла, Вы сочайше повелѣть соизволилъ : 1) нынѣшняго ректора Дернт- скаго университета, профессора Штельцера, который, будучи ректоромъ, не можетъ оправдываться незнаніемъ универси тетскаго устава, и какъ членъ юридическая факультета, коимъ учинены сіи производства, долясенъ былъ знать о противузаконности оная, а какъ ректоръ, имѣлъ всю власть въ то же время остановить токовое производство; равнымъ 556 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. образомъ декана, профессора Кёхи, котораго долгъ былъ рас- поряжать экзаменомъ и наблюдать, чтобы во всемъ иосту- паемо было согласно съ законами, удалить вовсе изъ уни верситета и впредь никуда къ должности не опредѣлять; 2) прочимъ членамъ юридическаго факультета, оставивъ ихъ при занимаемыхъ ими нрофессорскихъ мѣстахъ, сдѣ- лать въ присутствіи университетскаго совѣтастрогій выговоръ, съ подтвержденіемъ, дабы впредь были осмотрительнѣе; не избирать ихъ въ ректоры и деканы до того времени, когда они впредь оправдаютъ себя къ пріобрѣтенію совер- шеннаго во всемъ довѣрія, и до опредѣленія новыхъ про- фессоровъ, на мѣста двухъ нынѣ удаляемыхъ, не имѣть имъ дозволенія ни производить испытаній, ни давать уни- верситетскія достоинства, но только продолжать свои лекціи по прежнему" (См. Сенатскій указъ вслѣдствіе Именнаго, отъ 25-го іюня 1817 г. въ ІІолномъ Собраніи Законовъ ХХХІУ т. 3$ 26940). 5-го мая 1817 года, во исполненіе Высочайшаго повелѣнія, совѣтъ университета потребовалъ отъ профессоровъ Штельцера и Кёхи сдачи въ теченіе трехъ дней всѣхъ находившихся у нихъ актовъ и библіотечныхъ книгъ. Штельцеръ объявлялъ всего лишь одинъ курсъ „лиф ляндекое право лицъ (Personenrecht)" въ 1 семестрѣ 1817 г., но врядъ ли этотъ курсъ былъ имъ читанъ. Штельцеръ возратился въ Германію, гдѣ пользовался ти- туломъ прусскаго юстиціи совѣтника. Въ 1820 г. онъ былъ приватъ-доцентомъ въ Берлияѣ. „Вслѣдствіе плохой памяти", говорить Weltzien, „онъ смутно помнилъ, что былъ когда-то въ Дерптѣ". Умеръ Штельцеръ въ Берлинѣ 8-го октября 1831 года. Штельцеръ писалъ много въ стихахъ и въ прозѣ, въ альманахахъ п газетахъ. Псрвымъ его произведоніемъ была трагедія : Franzika Mon tenegro, ein Trauerspiel. Magdeburg u. Leipzig. 1781. — Его перу при надлежим немало сочинсній и юридическаго содоржанія главнымъ обра зомъ по вопросамъ уголовнаго права. Grundsätze des peinlichen Rechts; ein Handbuch für praktische Rechtsgclehrte. Erster Th. Erfurt. 1790. — Diss. inaug. de furibus armatis. Hallac. 1792. — Lehrbuch des deutschen ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ! ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ 557 Kriminalrechts. Ebenil. 1793. —- Kritik über Preussens neues Kriminal- gesetz. Ebend. 1795. Lehrbuch des Preussischen ordentlichen Civil- processes, zum Gebrauch bei Vorlesungen. Ebend. 1796. — Grundsätze des preussischen gerichtlichen Processes, ein Handbuch für junge Rechts gelehrte. Erster Th. Civilprocess. Ebend. 1796. — Kritik über des Frei herrn v. Eggers Entwurf eines peinlichen Gesetzbuches für die Herzog- thümer Schleswig und Holstein. 2. Th. Altons. 1812. Principia juris privati ration. Mosquae. 1812. — Elementa jurisprudentiae universalis. Ebend. 1811. — Jürisprudcntia antiqua e Plauto conta. Ibid. 1813. — Ueber den Willen, eine psychologische Untersuchung für das Criminalreeht. Leipzig. 1817. — Müssen wir die Specialinquisition im Criminalprocess abschaffen? въ Deutsche Monatsschrift 1794 u. 1795. -- Ueber Theuerung des Getreides und Administration der Domainen- oder Kammergüter, als gegenwirkendes Mittel въ Freies literarisches Magazin für das Gemeinwohl der Völker und Länder. 1804. В. 1. Л» 1. — Einige Ausstellungen für die Kritik des Criminalrechts въ Archiv des Cri*ninalrechts v. Klein. Kleinschrod u. Konopaek. 1804. (B. 6, ЛУй 2 u. 4). - Ueber Detention der Verbrecher nach erlittener Strafe въ Neues Archiv für das Criminalreeht. 1822. (B. 5, ЛІ 5). Gedichte въ Deutsche Monatsschrift 1781. April, Mai 1782 u въ Livona 1815. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Штеверъ, Гейприхъ Куртъ (Heinrich Kurt Stever), родился въ Ростокѣ 14 октября 1789 года, первоначальное образованіе получилъ въ 1804—1808 гг. въ Schulpforte, а затѣмъ былъ студентомъ въ Ростокѣ, Берлинѣ, Іенѣ и Гэттингенѣ. Въ 1813 г. онъ участвовалъ въ походѣ про- тивъ французовъ въ качествѣ оберъ-егеря. Въ 1816 г. получилъ степень доктора права въ Ростокѣ, гдѣ затѣмъ состоялъ приватъ-доцентомъ и одновременно занимался адво катурой. 9 апрѣля 1819 г. былъ избранъ совѣтомъ Дерпт- скаго университета (13-ю голосами противъ 3) въ экстра ординарные профессоры курляндскаго права и вмѣстѣ съ тѣмъ въ протосиндики. Избраніе утверждено министромъ народнаго просвѣщенія княземъ Голицынымъ 26 апрѣля 1819 г. съ назначеніемъ 120 голландскихъ дукатовъ на проѣздъ, о чемъ заслушано въ совѣтѣ 17 мая, постано- вившемъ выдавать НІтеверу 1000 руб. жалованья. Ш. при- былъ къ мѣсту своего служенія 12 октября 1819 г. А 15 января 1820 г. попечитель предложилъ произвести слѣд- ствіе по поводу „вредпыхъ слуховъ о поведеніи" (nachthei- 558 ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ! ФЛКУЛЬТЕТЪ. lige Gerüchte ѵол der Aufführung) недавно прибывшаго про фессора Штевера. Того же числа Штеверъ сознался въ правдивости слуховъ и нодалъ нрошеніе объ отставкѣ. Ирошеніе было уважепо министром!, 26 января, о чемъ сообщепо совѣту 7 февраля. Въ тотъ яге день Штеверъ оставилъ городъ и отправился въ Ригу, гдѣ и занялся адвокатурой. Умеръ онъ 21 апрѣля 1827 г. Въ теченіе своего кратковременная пребыванія въ здѣшнемъ университетѣ Штеверъ объявлялъ только одинъ курсъ въ 1-мъ семестрѣ 1820 г. „избрашшя главы лиф ляндскаго нрава", каковаго курса онъ, вѣроятпо, и пе начиналъ. Его печатный произведете главнымъ образомъ относились къ беллст|)нстикѣ и лишь относительно немногія къ юриспруденции Таковы: Specimen eruditionis, in quo pertractatur quaestio: An e jure Justinianeo patri incumbat onus alendi spurios ? Rostochii. 1816. —- De servitutibus praediorum. Pars prior, quam dissortationis inauguralis loeo esse voluit auctor. Ibid. 1816. Pars posterior. Ibid. 1817. Do summario Roma- norum judicio seu de stricti juris et bonae tidei actionibus commentatio. Lipsiae. 1822. •- Ему приписывается пѣсколысо диссертацін, изданныхъ имъ не подъ евоимъ нменемъ. Беллетристичеекія его произведения были болѣе многочислешпл. Сюда относятся: Gedichte. Göttingen 1812. — Quattuor odae latinao. Rostochii. 1816 (съ персводомъ на нѣмсцкій языкъ). Ithuna. oder Lieder der Liebe. Ibid. 1820. Mithridates, oder die Macht der Eumeniden ; eine Tragödie in 5 Akten. Rostok u. Schwerin. 1820. — Статьи ого помѣщались въ Abendblatt. Schwerine Abendzeit. Bremer Zeitung 1815-1819; Gedichte въ Raupachs Inland. Museum II, III. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Бунге, Фридрихъ Георгъ (Friedrich Georg Bunge), ро дился въ Кіевѣ 1 марта 1802 г. Въ 1815 г. онъ посту- пилъ въ Дерптскую гимназію, гдѣ обучался три года. По свидѣтельству объ окончаніи курса 21 декабря 1818 г., онъ поступилъ въ мѣстный упиверситетъ и изучалъ здѣсь юриспруденцію съ 24 декабря 1818 г. по 16 февр. 1822 г. Въ 1821 г. за сочинепіе De veterura Romanorum agnatione студентъ Бунге удостоенъ серебряной медали, при чемъ сдѣлана оговорка: если авторъ обработаетъ и доведетъ до конца свое сочиненіе, то можетъ получить золотую ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ"! ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 559 медаль, а сочиненіе будетъ напечатано на счетъ универ ситета. 3 іюня 1822 г. Б. выдержалъ особый экзаменъ по русскому языку. Сообщая ректору объ успѣшномъ окопчаніи испытанія, проф. Вас. Перевощиковъ заявлялъ G іюня, что Бунге „будетъ весьма полезенъ университету". Своею послѣдующею дѣятелыюстью Б. вполнѣ оправдалъ рекомендацію проф. Перевощикова. 26 іюля совѣтъ назна- чилъ Бунге лекторомъ русскаго языка срокомъ съ 15 сен тября. Вмѣстѣ съ тѣмъ Б. сталъ и переводчикомъ во всѣхъ учрежденіяхтэ университета. 26 марта 1823 г. Б., ставпіій извѣстенъ своимъ сочиненіемъ „Wie und nach welchen Regeln müssen die in Livland geltenden Gesetze inter- pretirt werden", получаетъ дипломъ кандидата правъ, а 7 іюпя совѣтъ уясе поручаетъ ему читать лекціи по лифляндскому праву, подъ руководствомъ декана Дабелова, на что полу чено согласіе министра народнаго просвѣщенія. Въ япварѣ 1824 г., съ согласія министра А. Голицына, Б. поручается мтеніе лекцій по эстляндскому и курляндскому граясданскому праву, а также по лифляндскому наслѣдственному праву. На время лѣтнихъ каникулъ того же года Б. командируется въ Ригу и Митаву для работъ въ мѣстныхъ архивахъ съ цѣлью ознакомленія съ источниками. 27 мая 1825 г., послѣ того какъ Б. былъ избранъ въ городскіе ратсгеры, опъ просилъ совѣтъ освободить его отъ должности лектора русскаго языка и переводчика во всѣхъ университетскихъ учрежденіяхъ. 10 іюня совѣтъ выразилъ ему свою благо дарность за особенное усердіе въ отправленіи тѣхъ обя занностей, отъ которыхъ теперь былъ освобожденъ Бупге. Въ томъ же году 27 іюня министръ утвердилъ Бунге въ званіи приватъ-доцента лифляндскаго и астляндскаго права съ вознагражденіемъ въ 1000 руб. Въ слѣдую- щемч. 1826 году Бунге получилъ степень доктора права въ Гейдельбергскомъ уииверситетѣ. Въ томъ же году (на 1 с. 1827 г.) ему поручено чтеніе лекцій по русскому финансо вому и торговому нраву. 25-го япваря 1831 г. министръ 560 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. народнаго просвѣщенія утвердилъ Бунге въ звапіи акстра- ординарнаго профессора курляндскаго, лифляндскаго и эстляндскаго провинціальнаго права, согласно постановлений совѣта 12-го декабря 1830 г. Въ томъ же году 11-го сентября Б. былъ единогласно избранъ совѣтомъ, а 14-го октября утвержденъ министромъ въ качествѣ ордішарнаго профессора того же права. Съ этого же года Б. сложилъ съ себя званіе ратсгера и всецѣло посвятилъ свою дѣятель- ность университету. Служеніе университету было весьма плодотворно въ смыслѣ научномъ и успѣшно въ смыслѣ личномъ. Б. неоднократно былъ избираемъ: въ засѣда- тели апелляціоннаго и ревизіоннаго суда (на 1832, 1834, 1836, 1837, 1839, 1840 гг.), въ председатели его (па 1836 и 1841 гг.), въ деканы (на 1833, 1838 и 1842 гг.). въ замѣстители декана (на время лѣтнихъ вакацій 1832 и 1834 гг.), въ директоры библіотеки (избранъ 4-го ноября 1838 г. на мѣсто Моргенштерна, утвержденъ съ 1-го іюня 1839 г.). Ему объявлено Высочайшее благоволеніе 18-го марта 1833 г. за участіе въ обученіи воспитанниковъ про фессорская института, 30-го октября 1833 г. за поднесеніе перевода книги „Обозрѣніе Свода законовъ", 31-го января 1839 г. за поднесеніе книги „Darstellung des Liv- u. Esth. Privatrechts", за что ему, кромѣ того, пожаловано брилліап- товое кольцо. 26-го апрѣля 1839 г. онъ утвержденъ въ чинѣ коллежскаго, а 27-го февраля 1842 г. статскаго со- вѣтника. 25-го октября 1835 г. совѣтъ университета выразилъ Б. свою благодарность за дѣятельное участіе въ Dorpater Jahrbücher, изданіе которыхъ въ концѣ того же года прекратилось. Педагогическая дѣятельность Б. па юридическомъ фа культета продолжалась почти 20 лѣтъ и была весьма раз нообразна. Помимо читанныхъ имъ курсовъ въ качествѣ частнаго преподава теля, со времени возведенія его въ зваиіе приватъ-доцента, Бунге читалъ слѣдующіе курсы: 1) частное право курляндское и пильтенское 1820,,, 1828,,, 1830,,, 1832,,, 1833,,, 1830,,, 1838,, ; 2) исторія нровинціп и права ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ"! ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 561 лифлипдокаго, яетляпдекаго и курляндскаго 182'!,, ; з) иеторія лиф., яет. и курляндскаго пряна 1827,,. 1831,, (внутренняя) 1828.,, 1834.,, 183(1.,, 18:5s,,, 1841.,. (внутренняя мѣстная) 1812.,. (нігЬніняя) 1.831.,. 183::,,, 183(>,,. 1838.,. 1840,,, (пнѣшняя мѣі-тная) І842„: 4) лифляндское частное право 182С.,, 1828,,, 1830,.,, 1832.,. 1835,,; 5) лиф.. аст. и курляпдское уголовное» право 1820,,; (!) вводеніе въ ныпьіппее лиф.. »ст. п курлнндское .чѣетное право 1827,, ; 7) лнфляидскос рыцарское право 1827.,. (древнѣіішее) 1834., ; 8) мьетное ястляндское право 1827,, ; !)') 2-я. 3-я и 4-я книги рыцарскаго и зедіскаго нрава Эетляидіп 1828,,. 1832.,; 10) лифляндское нае.тіідетвенное право 182!),,, 1831,,; II) лифляндское наслѣдственпое и семейное право 1833,,. 1835,,; 12) пведепіе въ мѣетное право Лифляндін. Эстляндіи и Курляпдіи 1829,,; 13) торговое право русское и мѣстное 1829,,, 1834,,; 14) о важности пзученія нѣ.чецкаго п сѣиернаго нрава и юрпдпческихъ древ- поетеіі для особенных ь правь остзоііскихъ нронннцій 1830,,; 15) лиф.. »ст. и курляпдекое публичное право 1831,,. 1832,,, 1834.,, І83(і,,. (мѣетпое) 1834,,. 1837,,. 183,8.,. 183!).,, 1840,,, (особенное) 1841.,; Hl) псторія мѣе.Тііаго частпаго и уголовиаго нрава 1834,,; 17) ні-ті.рін мѣетнаго права 1835.,; 18) болѣе древнее рижское городское право 1835.,; 19) введеніе въ яст ляндское частное право вообще н in. ястляндское вещное право по яст- ляпдекому рыцарскому и земскому праву 1835,,; 20) лифляндское и яст- ляндскос частное право 1837,,, 1839,,. 1841.,; 21) лиф. и ястляндское семенное и иаеліідотпеішое право 1837,,, 1S39,,; 22) лиф. и ист. обяза тельственное право 1837,,; 23) объяопепіе избранных'], мѣстъ болѣе древ- нихь кппгъ мѣстнаго права 1838,,; 24) объяопоміе древігЫішато лиф- ляпдекаго рыцарскаго права 1839,, ; 25) курляндское частное право 1840,,; 26) лифляндское п ястляндское наслѣдствеиное право 1841,,; 27) объяс нен і<' Вальдемаръ-Эрихскаго леннаго права и дреннѣіішаго лнфляпд- скаі-о рыцаікчсаго права 1841,,; 28) русское финансовое и торговое право 1827,,. Уже изъ этого перечня курсовъ, читанныхъ Бунге, видно, насколько разносторонне была его преподавательская дѣятельность. Читая курсы на основаніи сырыхъ, до пего пеобработанныхъ источниковъ, приготовляя для споихъ слу шателей конспекты и руководства, Б. въ то же время иодготовлялъ свои научныя работы и изслѣдованія, по- являвшіяся вслѣдъ затѣмъ въ печати. Въ обіцемъ имъ произведена колоссальная работа по приведенію въ поря- докъ изъ хаоса, въ систему изъ разбросанности, въ ясность изъ мрака почти всѣхъ источниковъ мѣстнаго права. Попытку разобраться въ лабиринтѣ мѣстныхъ источниковъ онъ сдѣлалъ уже въ первой своей печатной работѣ. Будучи послѣдователемъ исторической школы, Б. успѣшно спра вился съ историческимъ обоспованіемъ провинціальнаго 3ü 562 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. права. Начавъ съ исторіи источниковъ и освѣтивъ эту исторію научнымъ образомъ, онъ затѣмъ перешелъ къ систе матической и догматической разработкѣ мѣстнаго права, сначала отдѣльныхъ вопросовъ въ своихъ многочисленныхъ статьяхъ, а затѣмъ и всей ихъ совокупности въ своихъ руководствахъ гражданскаго права. Онъ первый поставилъ изученіе, преподаваніе и изложеніе мѣстнаго права на надле жащую научную высоту въ рѣзкій противовѣсъ евоимъ предшественникамъ, которые не могли отрѣшиться отъ чисто практическихъ задачъ и казуистическаго и изучепія и изло- женія мѣстнаго права. Въ концѣ 1842 г. пресѣклась неожиданно и необычно дѣятельность Б. въ качествѣ преподавателя въ воспита- вшемъ его университетѣ. Ректору Ульману студентами былъ иоднесенъ серебряный бокалъ и исполненъ т. наз. Ständchen. Б. выразилъ мнѣніе, что въ этомъ нѣтъ ничего противозаконнаго. 21-го ноября 1842 г., на основаніи пред- писанія министра отъ 17-го ноября по Высочайшему пове- лѣнію, собранъ былъ совѣтъ, въ засѣданіе котораго явился попечитель и за неправильное толкованіе и примѣненіе за кона объявилъ Б. строгое замѣчаніе и потребовалъ немед- леннаго оставленія имъ залы засѣданія, какъ болѣе не принадлежащимъ (съ 16-го ноября) къ составу универси тета. Въ видѣ наказанія Б. былъ переведенъ въ Казан- скій университетъ, куда онъ, повидимому, не являлся. 20-го января 1843 г. Б. былъ уволенъ въ отставку съ пенсіей. По отставкѣ Б. поселился въ Ревелѣ, гдѣ былъ синдикомъ, бюргермейстеромъ и стоящимъ во главѣ город ского управленія. Здѣсь онъ занимался опубликованіемъ памятниковъ мѣстнаго права, издавалъ посвященные имъ журналы. Здѣсь же онъ напечаталъ „Введеніе въ исто- рію лиф., эст. и кур. права и исторію источниковъ права", представленную имъ въ 1849 году въ Академію Наукъ на соисканіе Демидовской награды, которой и былъ удо- стоенъ на основаніи отзыва юридическаго факультета Дерпт- ЮРЯДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 563 скаго университета. Отсюда же онъ, какъ лучшій знатокъ мѣстнаго права, былъ приглашенъ въ 1856 г. во II отдѣ- леніе С Е. И. В. Канцеляріи для работъ по составленію Свода мѣстныхъ гражданскихъ узаконеній. Окончивъ въ 1864 г. возложенный на него трудъ, Б. оставилъ службу во II отдѣ- леніи и снова принялся за изданіе монографій и древнихъ памятниковъ права. На основаніи представленія сотрудника Б. по редакти рованию Свода гражданскихъ узаконеній, О. Ѳ. Мейкова, 2-го сентября 1872 г. совѣтомъ университета Б. былъ избранъ, а 20-го октября попечителем^ Жерве утвержденъ въ званіи почетнаго члена своей almae matris. Въ началѣ 1897 г. Бунге скончался въ Висбаденѣ. Литературная дѣятельность Бунге весьма обширна. Имъ напеча таны слѣдующія книги: Wie und nach welchen Regeln müssen die in Livland geltenden Gesetze interpretirt werden ? Dorpat. 1822. — Chrono logisches Repertorium der russischen Gesetze und Verordnungen für Liv-, Esth- und Kurland. Ib. 1 B. 1823, 2 B. 1824, 3 B. 1826. — Grundriss zu einer Einleitung in das heutige liv-, esth- und kurländische Provincialrecht. Ib. 1824. ••- Grundriss des heutigen livl'andisehen Privatrechts. Ib. 1825. — Grund riss des heutigen kurländischen und piltcnschen Privat-Landrechts. Ib. 1825. — Chrestomathie von Quellen des russischen Rechts. Ib. 1826. — Dar stellung der gegenwärtigen Verfassung der Stadt Dorpat. Riga. 1827. — Ueber den Sachsenspiegel als Quelle des mittleren und umgearbeiteten Inländi schen Ritterrechts, so wie des öselschen Lehnrechts. Ib. 1827. — Darstellung des heutigen russischen Handelsrechts mit Rücksicht auf die deutschen Ostseeprovinzen. Ib. 1829. — Beiträge zur Kunde der liv-, eeth- und kur ländischen Rechtsquellen. Dorpat. 1832. — Das römische Recht in den deutschen Ostseeprovinzen Russlands. Ib. 1833. — Wie kann der Rechts zustand Liv-, Esth- und Kurlands am zweckmässigsten gestaltet werden ? Ib. 1833. — Geschichtliche Entwickelung der Standesverhältnisse in Liv-, Esth- und Kurland bis zum Jahre 1561. Ib. 1838. — Das liv- und esth- ländische Privatrecht, wissenschaftlich dargestellt. Ib. 1838—1839 (2-е изданіе 1847—1848 г.). — Einleitung in die liv-, esth- und kurländische Rechtsgeschichte und Geschichte der Rechtsquellen. Reval. 1849. — Das Kurländische Privatrecht, wissenschaftlich dargestellt. Dorpat. 1851. — Geschichte des liv-, esth- und kurländischen Privatrechts. Ib. 1862 (безъ фамиліи автора). — Entwurf einer Grund- und Hypothekenordnung für Liv-, Esth- und Kurland. 1864. — Entwurf einer Ordnung des gerichtlichen Ver fahrens in Civilrechtsachen für Liv-, Esth- und Kurland. 1864. — Geschichte des Gerichtswesens und Gerichtsverfahrens in Liv-, Esth- und Kurland. Reval. 1874. — Die Revaler Ratslinien nebst Geschichte der Rechtsver fassung. Ib. 1874. — Geschichtsstudien: I. Livland — die Wiege der 36* 564 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. deutschen Weihbischöfe. II. Der Orden der Schwertbrüder. Leipzig. 1875. -- Das Herzogthum Esthland unter den Königen von Dänemark. Gotha. 1877. Die Stadt Riga im dreizehnten und vierzehnten Jahrhundert. Leipzig. 1878. — Alt-Livlands Rechtsbücher. Leipzig. 1879. - T,fv-, Est- und Kurländische Urkunden-Regesten bis zum Jahre 1300. Leipzig. 1881. Ему переводъ: Einleitung in das Corpus juris des Russischen Reichs. Riga und Dorpat. 1833. -• Имъ были изданы два сочинонія проф. Мютеля : Handbuch der In ländischen Criminalreehtslehre von Dr. J. L. Müthel. I. Abth. Dorpat. 1827. -- Die Geschlechtsvonnundschaft nacli livländischem Rechte von Joli. L. Müthel въ I т. его н Мадаи Th.-pr. Erörterungen. Какъ упомянуто выше, Бунге былъ редакторомъ Свода граждан скихъ узаконеній губорній Остзейскихъ 1804 г. (3-я часть Свода мѣстныхъ узаконеній). Бунге отчасти единолично, отчасти въ сотрудничествѣ съ другими лицами велъ нижеслѣдуюіція изданія, въ которыхь прннималъ живое участіе: 1) Dorpater Jahrbücher für Literatur, Statistik und Kunst be sonders Russland 1833-1835. Здѣсь помѣщсна его статья: Die Gesetze des russischen Reichs, deren Sammlung und Redaction. IB.-- 2) Das In land, eine Wochenschrift für Liv-, Esth- u. Kurlands Geschichte, Geographie. Statistik und Literatur 1836. Здѣсь напечатана его статья: Zur Ge schichte der Land. — • 3) Theoretisch-practische Erörterungen aus den in Esth-, Liv- und Kurland geltenden Rechten 1839—1845. Чдѣсь напечатаны его статьи : Ueber die Anwendbarkeit der deutschen Reichsgesetze in den deutschen Ostseeprovinzen. I B.; Die Classen der Concursgläubiger nach Livländischem Landrechte. [ B.; Ueber die Verwandtschaft und Schwäger schaft als Ehehinderniss. II B.; In wie weit haften nach livländischem Landrechte die Ehegatten gegenseitig für ihre Schulden ? III B.; Ueber die nach kurländischem Recht zur Ersitzung erforderlichen Fristen. III B.; Ueber das Erbrecht der unbeerbten Wittwen nach livländischem Land- rechte. III B.; Ueber die Beweiskraft der Handelsbücher, mit besonderer Rücksicht auf das Lübische und Rigische Stadtrecht. IV B.; Das Eheverbot wegen mangelnder Einwilligung der Aeltern. IV B.; Die Strafe der Tödtung im Zweikampfe nach dem russischen Strafgesetzbuch. V B.; Inquisitions oder Anklage-Process. V B.; Vorwort zu den Mittheilungen aus der Praxis der Liv-, Esth- und Kurländischen Gerichte. V B.; Welche Rechte stehen dem Eigenthümer eines Pfandgutes während der Dauer des Pfandbesitzes zu. V 13. — 4) Archiv für die Geschichte Liv-, Esth- und Kurland 1842—1854. Здѣсь Бунге напечаталъ : Bischof Jacobs Stadtrecht für Hapsal vom Jahre 1294. 3 В.; Nachrichten über das alte Archiv des Raths zu Reval. 3. В.; Nachträge zur Geschichte des Rigischen und Hapsalschen Stadtrechts. 4 B.; Testamente Adliger aus dem XV. und XVI. Jahrhundert. 4 B. ; Zur Feier des Gedächtnisses des am 15. Mai 1248 der Stadt Reval verliehenen Lübischen Rechts. 6 B. — 5) Die Quellen des Revaler Stadtrechts. Dorpat 1844—1847. — 6) Sammlung der Rechtsquellen Liv-, Esth- und Kurlands. 1844—1851. — 7) Liv-, Esth- und Kurländisches Urkundenbuch nebst Re- gesten 1853 — 1855. -- 8) Esth- und Livländische Brieflade. Eine Sammlung von Urkunden zur Adels- und Gütergeschichte Esth- und Livlands, in ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 565 Uebersetzungen und Auszügen. 1856—1857. — Кромѣ указанныхъ, въ на- зианныхъ ві.іше изданіяхъ Бунге по.чѣщалъ и многія здѣсь не упомяну тый мслкія статьи и замѣтки. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. фонъ Руммель, Карлъ Христіанъ Леопольдъ (Carl Christian Leopold von Rummel), родился 1-го ноября 1812 г. въ Газенпотѣ Курляндской губерніи, гдѣ отецъ его былъ совѣтникомъ верхняго надворнаго суда. Съ іюля 1825 г. по 29-ое іюня 1832 г. Руммель посѣщалъ Митавскую гим- назію. Съ 15-го января 1835 г. по 11-ое сентября 1839 г. онъ изучалъ юриспруденцію въ Дерптскомъ университетѣ. Здѣсь въ 1838 г. онъ получилъ золотую медаль за сочиненіе : Comparantur Romani et Russici juris prineipia in dominii acqui- sitione, facta a bonae fidei possessore in fructibus pereeptis. Quornodo amplificari et emendari possint leges in libro Сводъ законовъ гражданскихъ et in ejus Hbri supplementis inde ab anno 1832 usque ad annum 1834 editis, quaeritur. 19-го октября 1839 г. Р. получилъ дипломъ кандидата юридическихъ наукъ. Его кандидатская диссертація была напечатана на счетъ университета подъ заглавіемъ: Das Verhältniss des Fiscus zu den bona vacantia. Dorpat 1840. На основаніи пред ставленной имъ диссертаціи pro venia legendi: De collatione bonorum a descendentibus facienda secundum juris romani prineipia Dorpat 1840, Р. былъ избранъ совѣтомъ университета 9-го декабря того же года въ сверхштатные приватъ-доценты, въ каковомъ званіи 10-го января 1841 г. онъ былъ утвер жденъ министромъ народнаго просвѣщенія. (Предложеніе о томъ попечителя было заслушано въ совѣтѣ 14-го февраля). 4-го ноября 1841 г. Р. былъ единогласно избранъ совѣтомъ въ нотаріусы университетскаго суда. Въ 1841 г., начиная съ 5-го мая, онъ держалъ устные экзамены на степень магистра. 1-го февраля 1843 г. защитилъ магистерскую диссертацію: Zur Lehre von der Einwerfung des Vorausompfan- genon nach liv,-esth-und kurländischem Landrecht. Dorpat 1843. 4-го марта послѣдовало утвержденіе его въ степени. 28-го 566 ЮРИДИЧЕСЮЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. мал 1843 г. срвѣтъ избралъ его въ штатные приватъ- доценты. Министръ нар. проев, утвердилъ его въ этомъ званіи лишь 17-го іюля, но съ тѣмъ, чтобы онъ не былъ одновременно нотаріусомъ университетскаго суда. Предло- женіе попечителя заслушано въ совѣтѣ б-го августа. Но освобожденіе отъ обязанностей нотаріуса послѣдовало лишь 4-го ноября 1844 г. Въ томъ же году 4-го декабря Р. пріобрѣлъ степень доктора въ Гейдельбергѣ. 1-го февраля 1846 г. совѣтъ избралъ Руммеля въ экстраординарные профессоры лиф., эст. и курл. права. Но попечитель не счелъ возможнымъ представить его къ утвержденію въ виду того, что Р. пріобрѣлъ докторскую степень въ заграничномъ университетѣ, тогда какъ по правилу русскіе подданные должны были пріобрѣтать эту степень въ отечественномъ университетѣ. Тѣмъ не менѣе юридическій факультетъ и совѣтъ повторили свое прежнее ходатайство, и министерство 6-го іюля допустило Руммеля къ исполненію обязанностей экстраординарнаго профессора временно впредь до полученія докторской степени въ русскомъ университетѣ. 3-го октября 1847 г. Руммель защитилъ въ мѣстномъ университетѣ док торскую диссертацію: De statu aetatis secundum juris livonici prineipia. Dorpat 1847. Тогда же (22-го ноября) совѣтъ утвердилъ Руммеля въ докторской степени и представилъ по начальству. Но утвержденіе Руммеля въ качествѣ экстраординарнаго профессора со стороны министерства по- слѣдовало лишь 22-го апрѣля 1849 г., о чемъ заслушано въ совѣтѣ 14-го мая. Представленный въ ординарные про фессоры еще 10-го марта 1850 г., Р. получилъ ординатуру только 12-го декабря 1852 г. по поводу 50-лѣтняго юбилея университета. 5-го января 1864 г. онъ получилъ чинъ статскаго совѣтника, 22-го августа 1858 г. знакъ отличія на Владимірской лентѣ за 15-лѣтнюю безпорочную службу, 6-го января 1861 г. орденъ св. Станислава 2 степени, въ 1864 г. денежный подарокъ въ 429 руб., 10-го іюня 1866 г. орденъ св. Анны 2 степени (за участіе въ работахъ по ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 567 составление- 3-ей части Свода мѣстныхъ узаконеній, одно временно съ 0. Мейковымъ и бухгалтеромъ Вегенеромъ, которому объявлено Высочайшее благоволеніе), 20-го декабря 1868 г. чинъ дѣйствительнаго статскаго совѣтника, 18-го августа 1869 г. званіе заслуженная профессора (утв. мини- стерствомъ 6-го сентября), 1-го января 1872 г. орденъ св. Владиміра 3 степени. 10-го февраля 1866 г., по выслугѣ 25 лѣтъ, Руммель избранъ совѣтомъ еще на 5 лѣтъ, но министерствомъ оставленъ на 5-лѣтіе лишь 27-го мая 1867 г., при чемъ пенсія ему назначена 23-го августа 1867 г. 28-го апрѣля 1872 г. Р. подвергался въ совѣтѣ баллотировкѣ къ оставленію на слѣдующее 5-лѣтіе, но получилъ 13 „за" и 21 „противъ" голосовъ, вслѣдствіе чего совѣтъ постановилъ отставить Руммеля отъ должности и благодарить его за долголѣтнюю и ревностную службу. Приказомъ министерства 3-го іюня 1872 г. Руммель былъ уволенъ въ отставку, съ прибавкою, со дня увольненія, одной пятой получаемой пенсіи. Во время пребыванія своего профессоромъ Р. зани- малъ должность декана съ 1-го января 1855 г. по 4-ое февраля 1866 г. и съ 13-го сентября 1867 г. по день уволь- ненія отъ службы; званіе заступающая мѣсто проректора съ 18-го сентября 1859 г. по 4-ое февраля 1866 г., доляг- ность проректора съ 4-го февраля 1866 г. по 20-ое февраля 1867 г. Въ теченіе 1854 и 1867 г. Р. былъ предсѣда- телемъ апелляціоннаго и ревизіоннаго суда. Съ 17-го іюня по 20-ое іюля 1857 г., съ 10-го іюня по 10-ое августа 1868 г. и съ 12-го іюня по 10-ое" августа 1869 г. Р. испра- влялъ доляшость ректора, а съ 14-го іюня по 9-ое августа 1869 г. и должность попечителя учебнаго округа. Въ 1851 г. на № 5 Inland онъ подписывается исиолняющимъ обязан ности цензора. Въ теченіе 31 года своей преподавательской дѣятель- ности Руммель читалъ почти столько же различныхъ кур совъ, а именно: ) курляндсісос частное право 1842,.2, 1854,,; 2) мѣстное особенное публичное право 1842,2, 1845,2; 3) мѣстное всеобщее публичное право 568 ЮГИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 1842,.,, 1845;1; 4) лифляндекое и эстляндское частное право 1843,,, 1845,1; 184(),1; 1847.!, 1859,,, 1852,,.;,, 185(і„, 1858,,, 1800,,, 1802,,, 1865,!; 5) кур- ляндское. и пнльтепское право 1843,,, 1848,,, 1849,!, 1851,,, 1856,,. 1858,,,. 1800.,, 1805,,; О) внѣшпяя нсторія мѣстнаго нрава 1844.,, 1840,,; 7) внут ренняя неторін мѣстнаго права 1844,j. 1.840,,; 8) внѣиіння и внутренняя исторія мъетпаго права 1848,,; 9) неторія мТ.етпаго права 1849,,, 1851,,, 1852,,, I854.L„ 1850,,, 1858.,, 1860,,, 1802,,, 1804,,, 1805.,,1807,,, 1808,,, 1870,,; 10)мѣстный обыкновенный и чрезвычайный гражданскій процеесъ 1844,,; 11) мѣстпый граждаік-.кііі процеесъ 1848,,, 1851,,, 1855,,, 1859,,, 1804,,,,, 1805,,; 12) мѣстное публичное право 1844.,, 1840.,, 1847.,, 1849,,.,, 1850,,; 13) судоустройство въ остзейскихъ провинціяхъ 1847,, ; 14) курляпдскііі граждански"! процеесъ и в.чѣсті; съ тѣмъ гражданская практика 1850,, ; 15) мѣстпый чрезвы чайный, гражданскій процеесъ, въ особенности конкурсный процеесъ .1851,,, 1852,,, 1854.,, 1850,,, (безт. конкурснаго) 1801.,; 10) судоустройство и право сослопііі Лифляндіп. Эетлнпдіп и Курляпдіи 1852,,,,, (in, остзейскихъ гу- берніяхъ) 1855,,, 1857.,, 1859,,. 1801.,, 1803,,, 1804,,, 1860,,. 1807,,, 1869,,, 1870.,. 1872,,; 17) міістный обыкновенный граждански! процеесъ 1853.,, 1801,,, 1802.,; 18) лифляндекое частное право 1854.,; 1.9) производство пе- спорныхъ гражданскихъ дѣлъ въ Лифляидін, Эстляндіи и Курляндіи 1855,,; 20) мѣетпый чрезвычайный граждански процеесъ съ иокуеетвомъ докладывать п рѣшать 1857.,, 1859,,, 1803,!; 21.) общая и мѣстная внѣ- судебиая практика 1858,,, 1800,,, 1802,,, 1803,,; 22) устройство суда и кан целярии въ остзейскихъ губерпіяхъ 1859.,; 23) общее, и мѣстное церковное право 1859,,; 24) мъстныіі уголовный процеесъ 1800,,, 1862.,, 1803,,, 1805., ; 25) .мѣстпыіі конкурсный процеесъ 1801,,; 20) лифляндекое, яетляндокое и курляндсісое частное право 1803.,, (мѣстпое) 1800.,, 1808,,. 1809,,, 1871,,. 1872,,; 27) конкурсное право и процеесъ по мѣстпому праву 1800.,; 28) от- дѣльные источники мъотнаго права 1806,,; 29) нстолкопаніе отдѣлыіыхъ статей .чГ.стпаго права оетзойскихч. губерпій 1867,,, (избранных-!, статей) 1808,,. 1870.,,,. 1872,,; 30) іиридическіе случаи изъ мѣстнаго частнаго права 1809,,. Изъ приведеннаго перечня читанныхъ Руммелемъ кур- совъ явствуетъ, что Руммель не оставилъ безъ вниманія почти ни одного отдѣла нровинціальнаго права, останавли ваясь съ большею любовью на гражданскомъ правѣ, внѣ- судебной практикѣ и процессѣ. Руммель умеръ утромъ 30-го декабря 1887. Онъ оставилъ послѣ себя, кромѣ вышеупомянутых!, диссертацій, еще слѣдующіе труды: lnstructorium des kuidändischeii Processes nach VeigFeicluing meli- rercr Handschriften herausgegeben. Dorpat. 1844. Die Quellen des Kur ländischen Landrechts (in, Bimge's und Madai's Sammlung der Rcehtsquel- len Liv,-F.sth-n. Kurlands t u. Fl B.) Ib. 1844 1851. - Acta Oominissionis de anno 1017, enthaltend unter Anderem die kurländische Fornmla regiminis und die kurländischen Statuten. Nach Vcrgleichung der bisherigen Aus- ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 569 gaben und mehreren Handschriften herausgegeben. Ib. 1848. -- Dos vor maligen piltensehen Kreises: Gesetze und Statuten von 1611. ••- Modus proeedendi in liquiden Rechtssachen von 1746 und Modus procedendi in Resütutioiis-Saehon von 1775 und Nachtrag zu den Acta Commissionis de anno 1617. Ib. 1850. Kurlandische Landtags- und Conferenzial-Sehlüsse von 1618 1759, nach Vergleichnng mehrerer Handschriften herausgegeben. Ib. 1851. -- Das curländisehe Vormundschaftsrecht. Ib. 1850. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Шмидтъ, Освальдъ (Oswald Schmidt), сынъ суперъ- иіітендепта проповѣдника А. Шмидта, родился въ Аренс- бургѣ Лифляндской губерніи 19 января 1823 г. По окон- чаніи въ декабрѣ 1841 г. курса Ревельской гимназіи поступилъ въ мѣстный университетъ, гдѣ изучалъ юрис пруденцию, состоя студентомъ съ 13 января 1842 г. по 10 мая 1846 г. Дипломъ кандидата юридическихъ наукъ онъ получилъ 7 апрѣля 1847 г. По окончаніи курса въ университетѣ Ш. занялъ должность нотаріуса (секретаря) Эзельскаго орднунгсгерихта (земской иолиціи) 3 февраля 1847 г. Съ 12 іюля 1850 г. по 22 мая 1858 г. онъ состоялъ оберсекретаремъ въ Дерптскомъ городскомъ магис трат. 15 іюня 1860 г. онъ пріобрѣлъ степень магистра, а 5 октября того же года утверягденъ въ званіи штатнаго приватъ-доцента мѣстнаго университета. 12 ноября 1865 г. утвержденъ онъ въ степени доктора, 4 февраля 1866 г. въ должности экстраординарнаго профессора, 12 іюня 1868 г. въ должности ординарнаго профессора, 5 октября 1885 г. въ званіи заслуженная профессора, а съ 3 февраля 1890 г. уволенъ въ отставку въ чинѣ дѣйствительнаго статскаго совѣтника. Высшимъ орденомъ его былъ орденъ св. Ста нислава 1 степени. 19 марта 1869 г. Ш. былъ назначенъ замѣстителемъ проректора на три года, а 21 марта 1870 г. проректоромъ, въ каковой доляшости состоялъ по 4 марта 1882 г. Неоднократно (въ 1873, 1875—1877, 1879—1881 и 1889 гг.), во время лѣтнихъ вакацій III. исполнялъ обязан ности ректора. На 1869 — 1874, 1876, 1877, 1879—1882, 1886 и 1888 г. онъ избирался въ засѣдатели апелля- 570 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. ціоннаго и ревизіоннаго суда, а на 1870, 1875 и 1876 гг. и въ предсѣдатели этого суда. 4 марта 1882 г. онъ утвержденъ былъ деканомъ. Въ теченіе 30-ти лѣтней педагогической дѣятельности ІПмидтъ читалъ слѣдующіе курсы: 1) общее и мѣстное церковное право 1861,,, 1863,,, 1865,,, 1866,,, 1868,,, 1869,,, 1872,,, 1874,,, 1876,,. 1877,,; 2) дѣлопроизводство въ присут- ственныхъ мѣстахъ Лифляндіи 1862,,; 3) общая и мѣстная пнѣсудебная практика 1864,,, (безъ общ. и мѣст.) 1865,,; 4) мѣстный уголовный про цеесъ 1866,,, 1868,,, 1870,,, 1871,,, 1872.,. 1874,,, 1875,,, 1877,,, 1878,,, 1880,,, 1882,,, 1884,,, 1885,,, 1887,,. 1888,,; 5) мѣстный граждански процеесъ 1867,,, 1868,,, 1869,,, 1870,,, 1876,,, 1877,,; 6) гражданская процессуальная практика для лифляндскаго права 1870,,, 1873,,; 7) конкурсный процеесъ по лиф- ляндскому земскому праву 1871,,; 8) лифляндскій и эстляндскій граж дански процеесъ 1872,,; 9) лифляндскій гражданскій процеесъ 1873,,, 1874,,, 1875,,, 1878,,, 1879,,, 1881,,, 1883,,, 1885,,. 1886,,, 1888,,; 10) исторія источниковъ мѣстнаго права 1873,,, 1874,,, 1877,,, 1.879,,. (лифляндскаго, эстляндскаго и курляндскаго 1880,,), 1881,,, 1882,,; 11) гражданская про цессуальная практика для эстляндскаго права 1873,,; 12) судоустройство и право сословій остзейскихъ губерній 1873,,, 1875,,, 1.876,,, 1878,,, 1879,,, 1881„, 1883,,, 1884,,, 1886,,, 1887,,, 1889,,,; 13) источники лифляндскаго и эстляндскаго права 1875,,; 14) лифляндскія рыцарскія права 1876.,; 15) практика для лифляндскаго, эстляндскаго и курляндскаго граждан- скаго процесса 1879,,; 16) объясненіе источниковъ мѣстнаго права 1881,,; 17) источники мѣстнаго права 1884,,; 18) исторія мѣстнаго права 1886,,, 1887,,, 1889,,. ПІмидтъ интересовался болѣе всего процессуальнымъ правомъ и обращалъ особенное вниманіе на практическую сторону изученія права. Освальдъ Шмидтъ умеръ въ 2 часа утра 29 іюля 1890 года. Сочинен ія: Ueber den Begriff des Besitzes nach römischem Rechte. Dorpat. 1860 (магистерская диссортація). — Das Verfahren vor dem Manngerichte in bürgerlichen Rechtsstreitigkeiten zur Zeit der bischof lichen und der Ordonsherrschaft in Livland. Ib. 1865 (докторская диссер тация). — Die Constitutionen, Publicationen und Circulärbefehle des In ländischen Hofgerichts. Ib. 1875. -- Der ordentliche Civilprocess nach livländischem Landrechte. Ib. 1880. ••- Die civilprocessualischen Normen des Reichsrathsgutachtens vom 3 Juni 1886 und ihre Anwendung auf den Civilprocess nach livländischem Landrecht. Ib. 1889. •— Rechtsgeschichte Liv-, Esth- und Curlands Ib. 1895 (посмертное изданіе Dr. Eugen von Nottbeck, помѣщенное первоначально въ Dorpater juristische Studien III B. 2 u. 3 Heft 1844 г.). — Въ Zeitschrift für Rechtswissenschaft имъ напечатаны: Zur Geschichte des livländischen landrechtlichen Civil- ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 571 processes. I В.; Ueber die Anwendbarkeit der deutschen Reichsgesotze im inländischen Civilprocesse. I В.; PräJudicien des livländischen Hofgerichtes, den Civilprocess betreffend. I В.; Das civilprocessualische Verfahren nach livländischem Landrecht. IB.; Vorschläge zur Reform des in Liv-, Est- und Curland geltenden Civilprocesses. III В.; Beitrag zur Quellenkunde des Hilchenschen Landrochtsentwurfs. V В.; Kritische Besprechung der Schrift von F. G. von Bunge Geschichte des Gerichtswesens und Gerichtsverfahrens in Liv-, Esth- und Kurland. V В.; Kritische Besprochung der Schrift von Napiersky Die Quellen des rigischen Stadtrechts bis zum Jahre 1673. V В.; — Ueber das Verhältniss des russischen Criminalprocosses zum provinziellen Liv-, Est- und Curlands. VIII B. — Zur Abwehr der neuesten Angriffe gegen die livländischen Rechtsbücher. X B. — Eine Bemerkung zu der Abhandlung Irmer's über Erbgüterrechtdes rigischen Stadtrechts. VI B. — Въ III т. Dorpater Juristische Studien 1894 г., посвященномъ изданію оставшихся неопубликованными при жизни III. его сочиненій. напечатаны : Zur Geschichte der Ritter- und Landschaft in Livland (докладъ, читанный Шмидтомъ въ 1886 г. въ мѣстномъ юридическомъ обществѣ). - Geschichte des Kirchenpatronats in Livland (написанная еще въ 1883 г.) и упомянутая выше Rechtsgeschichte Liv-, Est- und Curlands (лекціи HL, читанный въ 1 с. 1889 г.). Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Эрдманъ, Карлъ Эдуардъ (Carl Eduard Erdmann), сынъ профессора Тоанна Фридриха Эрдмана, родился въ Вольмарѣ Лифляндской губерніи 25-го мая 1841 г. Съ 1854 г. по декабрь 1857 г. посѣщалъ Дерптскую гимназію. По окончаніи здѣсь курса и съ спеціальнаго разрѣшенія попечителя, въ виду недостиженія Эрдманомъ 17-лѣтняго возраста, въ январѣ 1858 г. онъ поступилъ въ мѣстный университетъ, гдѣ въ теченіе года числился на филологи- ческомъ факультетѣ, а затѣмъ съ 1859 г. по декабрь 1862 г. на юридическомъ. За сочиненіе Die Wirkung der Klageverjähruug nach römischem Rechte въ 1862 г. Э. полу чилъ золотую медаль. Въ томъ яіе году 17-го декабря ему выданъ кандидатски дипломъ. Въ теченіе 1863 и 1864 г. Э. штудировалъ въ Гейдельбергскомъ универси тет. По возвращеніи изъ-за границы 15-го сентября 1864 г. онъ поступилъ въ помощники оберсекретаря Митавскаго городскаго магистрата. Съ 17-го августа 1865 г. Э. состоялъ исполняющимъ должность секретаря уголовнаго отдѣленія, а съ 11-го марта 1866 г. назначенъ оберсекретаремъ того 572 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. же магистрата. Согласно прошенію, онъ былъ уволенъ ЕЪ отставку 11-го марта 1869 г. вслѣдствіе назначенія его на иного рода службу. Еще 31-го января этого года Э. былъ избранъ, согласно своему прошенію, совѣтомъ университета въ синдики. 3-го февраля попечитель утвердилъ его исполняющимъ должность синдика, въ каковую должность •Э. вступилъ 17-го марта и исполнялъ ее до 16-го августа 1872 г. По защитѣ диссертаціи Die Wirkung der erfüllten Resolutivbedingung auf Rechtsgeschäfte unter Lebenden nach dem Privatrechte Liv-, Est- und Kurlands. Dorpat 1869, (на печатана въ Zeitschrift für Rechtswiss. за 1870 г. II т.), Э. получилъ степень магистра 20-го января 1870 г., а 3-го февраля и право читать лекціи въ качествѣ приватъ-доцента. 22-го мая того же года онъ былъ избранъ совѣтомъ въ доценты и 4-го іюня утвержденъ въ этомъ званіи. Защи- тивъ диссертацію Das Güterrecht der Ehegatten nach dem Provincialrecht Liv-, Est- und Curlands, Dorpat 1872, Э. 27-ro мая 1872 г. иріобрѣлъ докторскую степень. Еще ранѣе того, 11-го мая совѣтъ единогласно избралъ его въ экстра ординарные профессоры, въ каковой должности его утвер дилъ министръ нар. проев. 24-го іюня, считая съ 21-го іюня. Ровно черезъ годъ, 15-го мая 1873 г., совѣтъ еди ногласно же избралъ его въ ординарные профессоры. Утвер- ягденіе министерства послѣдовало 16-го іюня. 7-го іюня 1891 г. онъ оставленъ на пятилѣтіе профессоромъ по 1-ое іюля 1893 г., съ какого числа и уволенъ въ отставку, согласно пред- ложенію министерства отъ 23-го іюня 1893 г. Э. получилъ отставку въ чинѣ дѣйствительнаго статскаго совѣтника (съ 30-го января 1881 г.) и имѣя ордена св. Станислава и св. Анны 2 степени и св. Владиміра 3 степени. Съ 29-го августа 1873 г. до 1885 г. онъ былъ заступаюінимъ мѣсто проректора, съ 4-го марта 1885 г. до 1891 г. деканомъ, въ 1873—1875, 1877, 1880—1883 гг. членомъ апелля- ціоннаго и ревизіоннаго суда, въ 1876 и 1879 гг. пред- сѣдателемъ этого суда, на основаніи избранія 3-го мая и ЮРИДИЧЕОКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 573 разрѣшепія попечителя 19-го мая 1878 г., съ этого времени онъ совмѣщалъ и доляшость члена Дерптской городской Управы. Черезъ пять лѣтъ послѣ выхода въ отставку, 67 лѣтъ, Эрдманъ скончался 27-го октября 1898 г. Эрдманъ былъ краснорѣчивымъ ораторомъ и выдаю щимся преподавателемъ. Его курсы отличались цѣльностью, обстоятельностью изложенія и разнообразіемъ. Съ особен- нымъ интересомъ онъ останавливался на гражданскомъ правѣ и процессѣ Прибалтійскихъ губерній. Онъ былъ догматикъ и систематикъ. Чисто практическое направленіе находило въ немъ горячаго послѣдователя, не всегда без- пристрастнаго, но всегда увлекающагося и увлекающаго. Онъ былъ „провинціальный" цивилистъ въ полномъ смыслѣ этого слова. Имъ были читаны слѣдующіе курсы: 1) чрезвычайные процессы Курляндіи 1870,,; 2) мѣстноо обязатель ственное право 1871,,, 1873,,, 1877,,; 3) мѣстное наслѣдственное право 1871,,; 4) практика мѣстнаго частнаго права 1871,,, 1874,,, 1876,,; 5) курляндскій гражданский процеесъ 1872,,; 6) лифляндское, ястляндское и курляндское частное право 1872,,. 1874,,, 1875,,, 1877,,, 1878.,, 1880,,, 1881,,, 1883,,, 1884,,, 1886,,, 1887,,, 1889,,, 1890,, (мѣстное) и ,, 1892,,,,; 7) исторія мѣстнаго частнаго права 1873,,, 1874,,. 1876,,, 1881,,, 1882,,, 1884,,, 1885,,, (остзей- скихъ провинцій) 1887,,, 1889,,; 8) объясненіс практическихъ юридиче- скихъ случаевъ изъ мѣстнаго частнаго права 1873,,; 9) курляндскій обык новенный и чрезвычайный гражданскій процеесъ 1873,,; 10) зстляндскій обыкновенный гражданскій процеесъ 1873,,, 1875,,; 11) курляндскій обык новенный граждански! процеесъ 1875,,; 12) курляндекій и эстляндскій граждански процеесъ 1876,,, 1878,,, 1879,,, 1881,,, 1882,,, 1884,,, 1885,,, 1888,,; 13) бссѣды и репетиціи мѣстнаго частнаго права 1877,,; 14) бесѣды и репетиціи пандектъ и мѣстнаго частнаго права 1879,,, 1880,,, 1882,,, 1883,,, 1885,,, 1886,,; 15) внутренняя исторія мѣстнаго права 1878,,, 1879,,, (безъ „внутренняя") 1891,,, 1893,,; 16) общее и мѣстное торговое, вексельное и морское право 1880,,. Въ отличіе отъ своихъ предшественниковъ Э. осторожно подходилъ къ обобщеніямъ, изучая и вмѣстѣ преподавая сначала право отдѣльной мѣстности, затѣмъ обращаясь къ сравненію съ правомъ другой мѣстности, и наконецъ уже приступая къ обобщеніямъ и сравненіямъ съ правомъ рим- скимъ и „общимъ". Вѣрность обобщенія, конечно, отъ того выигрывала; выигрывали отъ того и ясность изложенія и основательность ознакомленія. Та же осторожность въ обоб- 574 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. щеніяхъ замѣчается у Эрдмана и въ его печатныхъ рабо- тахъ. Онъ началъ съ изслѣдованія отдѣльныхъ вопросовъ мѣстнаго права и лишь въ концѣ своей научной дѣятель- ности приступилъ къ изложенію своей системы мѣстнаго права — единственный догматическій и систематически курсъ дѣйствующаго мѣстнаго права. Къ сожалѣнію, авторъ во многихъ мѣстахъ ограничился простою перефрази ровкою статей дѣйствующаго Свода гражданскихъ узаконеній. Кромѣ угіомянутыхъ выше диссертацій, Э. напечаталъ еще: System des Privatrechts der Ostseeprovinzen Liv-, Est- und Curland I—IV B. Riga. 1889—1894; Gesammelte Vorträge. Reval. 1897. — и немало статей въ издававшемся юридическимъ факультетомъ Zeitschrift für Rechtswissen schaft. Здѣсь помѣщены его статьи: Das „dingliche" Miethrecht der moder nen Provincialgesetzgebung. III B. — Zur Lehre vom Gerichtsstand der Pfandklage an Immobilien. IV B. •- Das Güterrecht der Ehegatten nach aufgelöster Ehe (дополненіе къ его докторской диссертации). — Ncoh einmal die Resolutivbedingung. IV В. Erwiderung auf Oberge- richts-Advocat Schiemanns rechtliche Bedenken gegen die Darstellung des dinglichen Miethrechts. IV B. — Die Vindication beweglicher Sachen nach provinciellem Rechte. IV B. — Eine Entscheidung des Senats über den Zwangscours der Creditbillete. V B. — Sind die Reallasten und das Näherrecht des Provincialgesetzbuchs dingliche oder persönliche Rechte? V B. — Zur Regel: Hand muss Hand wahren. VI B. — Die Blancocession und die Cession auf jeden Inhaber nach Art. 3473 des Provincialrechts. VI B. — Die Unterbrechung der Verjährung durch Mahnung nach Provin- cialrecht. VI B. — Zwei neuere literarische Erörterungen des Privat- rochts der Ostseeprovinzen. VII B. --- Der Anerkennungsvertrag im Provin- cialrecht. VII B. — Noch einige Worte zur Frage nach den Wirkungen der Blanco-Cession. VII B. — Die erbrechtliche Transmission im Provincial- recht. VII B. — Die Erbschaftsklage des Provincialrechts. VIII B. — Die Lehre von Ungiltigkeit der Testamente nach dem Privatrecht der Ostsee provinzen. VIII B. •— Das Verhältniss des Baltischen Privatrechts zu seinen Subsidiarrechten. X. — Въ Baltische Monatsschrift его перу принад лежать статьи: Die Civilehe. XXV В. -- Die Ehre. XXVI В. •- Präjudi- ciensammlungen in den Ostseeprovinzen. XXVII B. — Die dorpater neue Communalverwaltung in ihrem ersten Quadriennium. XXIX B. — Das Eigenthumsrecht an den Pastoratsländereien der Ostseeprovinzen. XXIX B. — Zur Erwiderung (на нападки Адольфи на предшествующую статью). XXIX В. — Der Entwurf einer neuen Wechselordnung. XXIX В. — Das Wesen der Heimat. XXXIV B. — Ein provinzielles Jubiläum (въ 1889 г. 25 лѣтіе 3 ч. Св. гр. уз.). XXXVI В. — Die Poesie im Recht. XXXIX B. — Das Spiel. XXXIX B. — Ewige Personen. XXXIX B. — Die Bedeutung der Persönlichkeit für das Rechtsleben. XLI B. — Recht und Moral. XLI B. — Das Glück im Winkel. XLIV В. — Въ издававшихся Энгельманомъ, Эрдманомъ и фонъ Роландомъ Dorpater juristische Studien (1893—1895 гг.) ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 575 Э. помѣстилъ во 2 т. Nachschrift zu der vorstehenden Abhandlung (магистра F. Seraphim „Ueber das Erlöschen des Pacht- und Miethvortrages durch das Erlöschen des dem Verpächter oder Vermiethor an dem Pacht- oder Miethgegenstande zustehenden Rechts nach Liv-, Est- und Kurländischem Privatrechte") и въ 4 т. Nachschrift zu dem vorstehenden Aufsatz (Julius Schiemann „Kann nach kurländischem Erbrecht dem Ehegatten durch Testa ment das ihm als intestato Gebührende entzogen werden?"). Какъ блостящій ораторъ ирофессоръ Эрдманъ былъ извѣстенъ ши- рокимъ кругамъ Юрьевской публики, которая съ удовольствіемъ ходила его слушать, когда онъ читалъ публичный лекціи въ „Ремесленномъ обществѣ", изданный отдѣльно въ 1897 г. подъ заглавіемъ : Gesammelte Vorträge. Эдѣсь всѣ (12) лекціи разбиты на двѣ группы: а) Aus dem Grenzgebiet zwischen Rechts-und Empfindungsleben и 6) Was uns lebt. Къ первой группѣ отнесены : Die Bedeutung der Persönlichkeit für das Rechts leben. - Recht und Moral. - - Der Tod im Recht. — Das Privat-Eigenthum einst und jetzt. Die, Poesie im Recht. ••- Die Civilehe. — Das Spiel. --- Ко второй: Die Familie. - Das Wesen der Heimat. — Ewige Personen. — Die Ehre. — Das Glück im Winkel. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Торговое право. Ни однимъ изъ уставовъ мѣстнаго университета на юридическомъ факультетѣ не полагалось ни особаго пре подавателя торговаго права, ни отдѣльнаго преподаванія по этой отрасли знанія. Лишь уставъ 1803 г. пред усматривал^ но и то на философскомъ факультетѣ въ техно- логико-экономическомъ его классѣ, ординатуру „камераль ной науки, финансовъ и торговли". Ординатуру эту съ 1803 по 1826 г. занималъ Фридрихъ Эбергардъ Рамбахъ, обнаруживши „обширную литературную дѣятельность, каса вшуюся, впрочемъ, предметовъ его преподаванія гораздо менѣе, чѣмъ беллетристики и педагогики". Предметы этой ординатуры имѣли весьма отдаленное отношеніе къ торго вому праву. Несмотря на отсутствіе упоминанія о торго- вомъ правѣ въ уставахъ, отдѣльные вопросы, входящіе въ составъ науки торговаго права, иногда отдѣльныя части ея, иногда даже въ полномъ почти объемѣ, служили пред- 576 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. метомъ особыхъ курсовъ отдѣльныхъ преподавателей уни верситета. Этимъ отчасти восполнялся пробѣлъ, оставлен ный уставами. Но при необязательности торговаго права лекціи по нему читались исключительно спорадически. Иной разъ проходили цѣлыя десятилѣтія, когда никто изъ преподавателей не давалъ себѣ труда посвятить свое вни май е вопросамъ торговаго права. Напримѣръ, при дѣй- ствіи „плана" 1799 г. и устава 1803 г., въ теченіе почти 20 лѣтъ, юристамъ всего единственный разъ въ теченіе одного семестра, именно весенняго 1805 г., читалась одна часть торговаго права — вексельное право — проф. эст ляндскаго нрава Розенмюллеромъ по три часа въ недѣлю. Поэтому ничуть неудивительно, если до 1890 г. насчиты вается 113 семестровъ, т. е. въ общемъ болѣе 56 лѣтъ, когда студенты-юристы не слышали ни звука о торговомъ правѣ. Это число семестровъ еще болѣе увеличится, если къ нему прибавить тѣ 14 семестровъ, въ которые читались только конкурсный процеесъ и конкурсное право, не имѣющіе спеціально коммерсіальнаго значенія. Иначе обстоитъ дѣло послѣ 1889 г., когда по Высочайшему повелѣнію 4 февраля (П. С. 3. J\» 5755) была учреждена на юридическомъ факультетѣ доцентура торговаго права. Съ назначеніемъ на эту должность 12 августа 1890 г. особаго преподавателя, чтепіе лекцій по этой наукѣ ведется безпрерывно. Въ теченіе истекшаго столѣтія отдѣльными препода вателями читались слѣдующіе курсы: Роз е н м ю л л е р о м ъ вексельное право 1805 г. 1 с. Дабе лов ымъ: 1) вексельное право съ обращеніемъ вииманііі на отклоненія провинціальныхъ правъ 21,2'); 2) конкурсъ вѣрнтелеіі съ обращсніемъ внн.манія на отклоненія нропішціалыіыхъ правъ 21,2, (безъ „обр. вн." и т. д.) 24,2; 20,2; 3) конкурсъ вѣрителей и конкурсный про цеесъ 28,2. Рейцомъ: конкурсъ вѣрнтолеіі (по русскому праву) 20,1; 28,1; 29,1; 31,1; 2) конкурсное производство 30,2; 3) русское вексельное право 30,2; 31,1; 30,1; 38,1. 1) Первая цифра обозначаетъ годъ, а вторая (послѣ запятой) - семестръ. ІОРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 577 Брекеромъ: 1) русское морское право 26, 2; 2) морское право Европы, особенно русское и провинціальное 28,1; 3) морское право общее, русское и провинціальное (generale) 30,1; (universale) 33,1; 4) морское право и право мореплаванія общее (universale), русское и провинціальное 35,2; 5) общее (generale, allgemeines) и русское морское право 38,2; 40,1; 42,1; 44,1; 46,1; 6) общее (generale) морское право 48,2; 50,2; 7) общее и русское вексельное право 40,1; 42.1; 44,1; 46,1; 8) общее право торговли и векселей 48,2; 9) общее право вексельное и торговое 50,2; 10) лифлянд- скій, эстляндскій и курляндскій конкурсный процеесъ 42,1; 45,1. Клоссіусомъ: 1) наука о торговлѣ въ связи съ торговымъ и вексельнымъ иравомъ 27,1; 2) вексельное и морское право 29,2; 3) право торговое, вексельное и морское 31,2; 4) конкурсъ кредиторовъ 31,1. Бунге: 1) русское финансовое и торговое право 27,1; 2) русское и провинціалыюе торговое право 29,2; 34,2. Отто: 1) конкурсъ кредиторовъ и конкурсный процеесъ 34,2; 2) право и процеесъ при конкурс* вѣрителей 36,2; 3) конкурсное право и конкурсный процеесъ 38,2. У н г е р н ъ - Ш т е р н б е р г о м ъ : 1) русское конкурсное право 38,1; 2) русскій конкурсный процеесъ 39,1. Т о б и н о м ъ : 1) русское конкурсное право и конкурсный процеесъ 40,1; 2) русское торговое, морское и вексельное право 48,1; 50,1; 52,1; 53,2; 55,2; 56,2; 58,2. Руммелемъ: 1) ировинціальный чрезвычайный гражданскій процеесъ, въ особенности конкурсный процеесъ 51,1; 52,2; 54,2; 56,1; 2) провинціалыіый конкурсный процеесъ 61,1 и 2; 3) провинціальное конкурсное право и процеесъ 66,1. Вульмерингомъ: 1) наука о торговлѣ и общее торговое, морское и вексельное право 54,2; 2) наука о торговлѣ 55,2; 3) общее торговое, морское и вексельное право 56,2; 58,2; 65,1; 4) общее русское и провинціальное торговое, морское ц вексельное право 60,2; 62,2; 64,1; 66,1; 67,2; 5) торговое, морское и вексельное право 69,1; 70,2; 72,1; 73,2; 75,1. Ш м и д т о м ъ : конкурсный процеесъ по лифляндскому земскому праву 71,2. Эрдманомъ: 1) торговое, вексельное и морское право 76,1; 77,2; 79,1; 82,1; 83,2; 85,1; 86,2; 88,1; 89,2; 91,1; 2) общее и провннціальное торговое, вексельное и морское право 80,2. Дицелемъ: промышленная и торговая политика 89,2. Энгельманомъ: русское торговое право 90,2. Невзоровымъ: 1) торговое, вексельное и морское право 90,2; 91,1; 2) русское торговое, морское и вексельное право 91,2; 3) русское торговое право 90,1 и 2; 99,2; 4) торговое матеріальное право 93,1; 5) тор говое процессуальное право 93,1; 6) торговое право съ 93,2 по 902,2 (каж дый семестръ); 7) биржи и биржевый сдѣлки 901,2; 8) практнческія занятія съ 93,1 по 902,2 (каждый семестръ). Біографическія свѣдѣнія о читавшихъ лекціи по тор говому праву приведены въ своемъ мѣстѣ. Изъ ихъ произ- веденій относятся сюда: 37 578 ІОРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 1) сочинеиія Дабелоиа: Versuch einer ausführlichen systematischen Erläuterung der Lehre vom Concurs der Gläubiger. Halle. 1792 u. 1795 (1800. 2 Aufl.). Versuch einer richtigeren Theorie von Lehnsschulden und dem Lehnsconcourse. Ib. 1794. —- Versuch einer Theorie der Lehren von den Lehnsschulden, dem Lehnsconcourse und dem Verhältniss der Lehns gläubiger zu den Allodlatgläubigern. Ib. 1797. — Ausführliche Entwicke- lung der Lehre vom Coneursc der Gläubiger. Ib. 1801; 2) Bunge: Dar stellung des heutigen russischen Handelsrechts mit Rücksicht auf die deut schen Ostseeprovinzen. Riga. 1829. Die Classeu der Coneursgläubigcr nach livländischem Landrechte нъ Th.-pr. Ei'ört. 1 B. -• Ueber die Beweis kraft der Handelsbüeher, mit besonderer Rücksicht auf das Lübische und Rigischo Stadtrecht. Ib. IV B. Профессоръ Невзоровъ. Невзоровъ, Александръ Серафимовичъ, сынъ священ ника, впослѣдствіи протоіерея, родился 12-го августа 18G1 г. въ слободѣ Каминской (на рукавѣ рѣки Тобола Гаёвѣ) Челябинскаго уѣзда Оренбургской губерніи. Первоначальное образованіе получилъ отъ своего отца, затѣмъ воспитывался въ Челябинскомъ духовномъ училищѣ и въ Уфимской духовной семинаріи. По окончаніи въ послѣдней четырехъ общеобразовательиыхъ классовъ, по экзамену въ августѣ 1880 г. поступилъ въ Ярославскій Демидовскій Юридиче ски Лицей. Здѣсь за конкурсныя сочиненія былъ награ- ждаемъ нреміями; 26-го мая 1884 г. удостоенъ званія дѣй- ствительнаго студента, а 28-го мая того же года степени кандидата юридическихъ наукъ въ виду полученныхъ по всѣмъ предметамъ лицейскаго курса высшихъ отмѣтокъ (5) и представленной письменной работы по всеобщей исторіи права „Разводъвъеговсемірно-историческомъразвитіи". 29-го мая того же года оставленъ при Лицеѣ для приготовленія къ профессорскому званію по каѳедрѣ всеобщей исторіи права, а 8-го марта 1885 г. по каѳедрѣ гражданскаго права, съ откомандированіемъ для занятій въ Московскій университета подъ руководствомъ профессоровъ Н. П. Боголѣпова, Н. J. Нерсесова и Ю. С. Гамбарова. 6-го февраля 1888 г. назначенъ бухгалтеромъ и казначеемъ Ярославскаго Лицея, а 7-го ноября 1889 г. учителемъ Вятской школы. 9-го поября того же года окоичилъ иснытанія на степень магистра ЮРИДИЧЕОКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 579 гражданскаго права въ Московскомъ университетѣ. 19-го мая 1890 г. пріобрѣлъ званіе приватъ-доцента въ Ново- россійскомъ университетѣ. По Высочайшему повелѣнію 12-го августа того же года назначенъ исправляющимъ долж ность доцента, а 24-го августа 1894 г. исправляющимъ должность зкстраординарнаго профессора торговаго права въ Юрьевскомъ университетѣ. Съ 16-го сентября 1897 г. исполияетъ обязанности дѣлопроизводителя юридическаго факультета. Съ августа 1892 г. по февраль 1893 г. преподавалъ русскій языкъ въ Юрьевскомъ реальномъ училищѣ. 26-го мая 1891 г. избранъ въ члены правленія, а 3-го января 1895 г. въ члены училищнаго совѣта Русскаго благотвори тельная общества; съ октября 1893 г. состоитъ препода- вателемъ въ училищѣ этого общества. Съ 1891 г. состоитъ членомъ правленія Русской публичной библіотеки. Въ Юрьевѣ Невзоровъ содѣйствовалъ открытію пріюта для сиротъ (11-го января 1891 г.); по его иниціативѣ и при его участіи въ 1892 г. организованы первыя публичныя лекціи рус- скихъ профессоровъ; 29-го января 1895 г. имъ открыта женская воскресная школа, за учрежденіе и содержаніе кото рой полученъ дипломъ III разряда на Всероссійской Ниже городской выставкѣ 1896 г.; 8-го ноября 1898 г. по его представленіямъ и при его участіи открыта комитетская студенческая столовая; имъ устроены пародныя чтенія съ волшебнымъ фонаремъ при Русскомъ благотворительномъ обществѣ; по его ходатайствамъ женское училище этого общества обзавелось библіотекою, школьнымъ музеемъ и об- ширнымъ помѣщеніемъ. Имъ напечатаны: Опека надъ несовергаеннолѣтними. Историче ский очеркъ института и положение его въ дѣйетиующемъ русскомъ законо- дательствв. Ревель 1892. — Письмо П. Я. Шамаева къ П. П. Алексѣеву. Ревель 1892. — Русская женщина въ дѣйствующемъ законодательствѣ и въ дѣйствителыюй жизни. Ревель 1892. — Русское благотворительное общество въ г. Юрьевѣ Лнфл. губ., содержимые имъ женское училище и пріютъ для бѣдныхъ дѣвочекъ. Матеріалы по исторіи общества и краткій историческій очеркъ. Юрьевъ 1895. Частная женская воскресная школа 37* 580 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. въ г. Юрьевѣ Лнфл. г. Юрьевъ 1896. - Птиченскііі приходъ. Матеріалы для историко-статнстическаго оннсанія приходовъ Челябин. уѣздаОренбург. губ. Оренбургъ. 1897 г. -- Русскія биржи. Юрьевъ. I и II вып. 1898 г., III вып. 1899 г., IV в. 1900 г. — Преподаваніе и литература (на руескомъ языкѣ) мѣстнаго права Прибалтійскихъ губерній. Юрьевъ 1901 г. Рецензіи: на „Сборннкъ свѣдѣиій для изученія быта креетьян- скаго населенія Россін. Москва. 1889." въ Ярослав. Губерн. Вѣд. 25 мая 1889 г. -•- „Ѳ. И. Ро.зовъ, Справочный словарь по повѣйпіему русскому правописанію" въ Риж. В. 1893 г. .Ys 214. „М. I. Гредингсръ. Опытъ пзслѣдованія безънменныхъ договоровъ" ib. Д» 123; „Изд. Деп. Т. и М. Сводъ данныхъ о торговыхъ сборахъ въ Россіи за 1890 г." и „Сводъ дан- ныхъ о фабрично-заводской промышленности Россіи за 1891 г." Юрид. І'аз. 1894 г. Л» 70; „Коноваловъ Д., Промышленность Соед. Штатовъ Сѣп.- Лмерики" и „Гуліппамбаровъ Ст., Нефтяная промышленность Соед. Шт. Америки" ib. Л» 98; „М. Гредингеръ. Основы питейной монополін" ib. 1895 г. № 38; „Отчетъ Елецкаго биржеваго комитета за 1894 г." ib. №41; Изданія Деп. Т. и М.: Сводъ данныхъ о торговыхъ сборахъ за 1891 — 1892 гг.; Сводъ данныхъ о фабрично-заводской промышленности Россіи за 1892 г.; Гулишамбаровъ Ст., Обзоръ международнаго товарнаго обмѣна за 1888—1893 гг.; Тамара М. Л., Экономическое положеніе Иерсіи; Шос- такъ П. А., Мукомольная промышленность въ Англіи, Бельгіи и Голлан- діи; Янжулъ И. И., Промысловые синдикаты или предпринимательскіе союзы въ Соед. Штатахъ Сѣв. Америки; Кирпичевъ В. Л., Отчетъ о ко мандиров^ въ Сѣв. Америку, ib. .Y».Y« 77 и 78; „Статис.тическіе резуль таты процентнаго и раскладочнаго сборовъ за 1890—1892." ib. 1896 г. Д» 20; „Сводъ товарныхъ цѣнъ на главнѣйшихъ рынкахъ Росеіи за 1890—1895 гг." ib. №70; „Рукопись Спаѳарія, Описаніе Китайской имперіи (1078 г.)" Р. В. 1896 г. № 178; „Всероссійская выставка въ П.-Новгородѣ 1896 г." ib. № 116; „Янжулъ И. П., Торговые музеи, экспортные союзы и склады товарныхъ образцовъ" ib. 1897 г. Д» 75 и Юр. Газ. 1897 г. № 28; Бѣлявскій Н. Н., „Сберегательныя кассы" Юр. Г. 1897 г. № 11; „Гредин геръ М. I., Основы питейной монополіи. 2-ое изд." ib. № 32 и Р. В. 1897 г. № 89; „Отчетъ о дѣятельности Одесскаго коммерческаго суда за 1897 и 1898 г. съ краткимъ историческимъ очеркомъ" Юр. Г. 1899 г. № 24; Гулишамбаровъ Ст., Международная торговля птицей и птичьими про дуктами" Р. В. 1899 г. Л» 168; „Чулковъ М., Историческое описаніе россій- ской коммерціи" ib. 1901 г. № 23; „Сводъ данныхъ о фабрично-заводской промышленности въ Россіи за 1897 г." Юр. Г. 1901 г. № 29. Некрологи: О. Ѳ. Мейковъ Ю. Г. 1894 г. Д1> 20, Р. В. 1894 г. №№ 31 и 33, Приб. Лист. 1894 г. Д» 7; П. Г. Рѣдкинъ Колывань 1891 г. № 58. Статьи: въ Юридической Лѣтописи: 1892 г. № 7. Periculum rei при куплѣ-продажѣ; въ Wochenschrift für Aktienrecht und Bankwesen, Steuer- und Stempelfragen 1894: Kronssteuer von Ver sicherungen in Russland; № 2. In wie weit werden fremde (insbesondere deutsche) Actiengesellschaften in Russland als Kläger zugelassen; 1901 Böeseneinrichtung; въ Оренбург. Енарх. Вѣд.: Птиченскій приходъ 1897 г. №Л» 18—21 и 24; Къ вопросу о постройкѣ зданія для второклассной школы въ Челябнн. уѣздѣ. 1900 г. Д» 18; въ Уч. Зап. Ими. Юрьев, ун.: ЮРИДИЧЕСК1Й ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. 5S1 Русскія бирж» 1807 г. №№ 3 и 4, 1898 г. №№ 2 и 4, 1900 г. ЛЬ 1, 1901 г. ЛЬЛЬ 1-8; Преподавание мѣстнаго права 1901 г. Ab 7; въ Сборн. Уч. лит. Общ. при И. Ю. у.: Изъ прошлаго Петербурга, какъ торговаго пункта 1 т.; Сорокалѣтіе жен. училища рус. благ. общ. въ г. Юрьевѣ II т.; Изъ быта села Птичьяго V т.; въ Вѣстн. права: О дѣлѣ по поводу статуи бога рѣки Рейнъ 1900 г. № 12; въ Рус. Школѣ: Женская воскресная школа въ Юрьевѣ 1895 г. Л» 9; въ Юр. Газ. 1892 г.: Замѣ- чанія на проектъ устава объ опекахъ и попечительствахъ АЬАЬ 31, 35 и 37; 1893 г.: Правильна ли практика лютеранскихъ пасторовъ относительно ыстрическихъ записей? № 86; Пошлина при переходѣ фидеикоммисса отъ одного лица къ другому Ab 95; Зданіе для мироваго съѣзда Ab 97; Могутъ ли быть иностранныя акціонсрныя компаніи истцами въ русскихъ судахъ? ЛЬ 102; 1894 г.: Государственные экзамены ЛЬ 45 (также 1896 г. ЛЬ 45, 1898 г. № 29, 1901 г. № 52); Льготный проѣздъ по желѣзнымъ дорогамъ Ab 68; По великой сибирской желѣзной дорогѣ Ab 67; Единое гражданское уложеніо Ab 86; 1895 г.: Гнпотекн въ Прибалтійскомъ краѣ Ab 21; 1896 г.: Биржевая артель и маклеры въ Рыбинск* Ab 44; Право наслѣдниковъ автора ЛЬ 72; 1897 г.: Семинаристы АЬ 69; Къ реформѣ юридическаго образованія ЛЬ 95; 1898 г.: Реформа на юридическихъ факультетахъ россійскихъ университетовъ ЛЬ 41; Двадцатипятилѣтній юбилей науки торговаго права въ Россіи Ab 61; 1901 г.: Строй русскихъ биржъ Ab.Nb 67, 69, 70 и 72; 1902 г.: Школьныя сберегательныя кассы №28; Малограмотные и несвѣдущіе юристы АЬ 66; въ Колывани 1901 г.: Ярмарка .Nb.1V» 16, 21. 262; Певѣдѣніе закона по общимъ и мѣст- нымъ законамъ АЬ 40; Страхованіе отъ неурожаевъ АЬЛЬ 54 и 229; Про- текціонизмъ Ab 55; 1892 г.: Балтійскіе законы АЬ 81; Замѣчанія на проектъ устава объ опекахъ АЬ 109; Юбилей Рудольфа фонъ Іеринга Л; 133; Страхованіе отъ огня № 139; Взаимное страхованіе въ Орлов ской губерніи № 150; Банковыя оиераціи въ казначействахъ ЛЬ 155; Родной братъ моего родного брата кто мнѣ?; въ П р и б. Лист. 1893 г. Матеріалы къ исторіи — Первые 30 лѣтъ жизни Іоанна Рейнгольда Паткуля проб. №; въ Р и ж. В. 1892 г.: Любовь и право АЬАЬ 275, 276 и 278; 1893 г.: Оплошности въ метрическихъ записяхъ ЛЬ 297; Къ преобразованію торговаго обложенія As 208; Прибалтійскія граждан- скія дѣла въ Сенатѣ (за 1892 г.) АЬАЬ 217, 219 и 221; Положеніе замужней женщины по общимъ и прибалтійскимъ законамъ АЬЛЬ 228 и 229; Выводы изъ статистики разводовъ № 239; Формализмъ въ правѣ А» 248; Подлежать ли наслѣдственной пошлинѣ фидеикоммиссы? Ab 258; 1894 г.: Ссудосберегательныя кассы и потребительныя общества Ab 64 (1901 г. № 207); Торговля табакомъ А» 82; Страхованіе посѣвовъ ЛЬ 91: Прибалтійскія дѣла въ гражд. Кас. деп. Прав. Сената (за 1893 г.) Ab№ 242 и 244; Наша промышленность п торговля Ab 190; 1895 г.: Изъ поѣздокъ по Уралу и Пріуралью ,МАЬ 51 и 56; Ускользнувшія отъ налога цѣнныя бумаги Ab 58; 1896 г.: Торговля и промышленность Прибалт, края Ab 84; Торгово-промышленный съѣздъ въ Н.-Новгородѣ №АЬ 189, 196 и 197; Нижегородская выставка АЬАЬ 135, 147 и 179; Ссудньтя кассы Ab 269; 1897 г.: На пути къ богатству АЬАЬ 130, 133, 135 и 138; 1898*1.: Двойной 25-лѣтній научный юбилей Ab 198; 1899 г.: Генералъ-губерна- 582 ЮРИДИЧЕСКІЙ ФАКУЛЬТЕТЪ. торскій архивъ № 169: Памяти Дитятина № 172; М. Н. Капустинъ № 205; въ Калу ж. Вѣст. 1896 г. № 87: Праздникъ просвѣщѳнія; въ Урал. Жизни 1902 г.: Педагогическіе курсы въ с. Птичьѳмъ № 193,; Садоводъ и огородникъ Аникинъ № 207 ; въ О р е н б у р. Газ. 1902 /е.: Педагогические курсы № 1535; Школьное дѣло двухъ вѣдомств^/ въ Челяб. уѣздѣ за 1901/2 учеб. г. № 1554. Имъ составлены: Каталогъ книгъ русской публичной библиотеки въ Дерптѣ. 1891 г. — Отчеты рус. благ. общ. въ Юрьевѣ за 1890—1897 гг. — Отчеты комитета общ. для пос. нужд, студентамъ И. Ю. у. за 1900 и 1901 г. — Въ 1893 г. въ Ригѣ вышелъ переводъ на нѣм. яз. его статьи: Die Rechte der baltischen Frau, выдержавшій два нзданія. Профессоръ Невзоровъ.